Warm shadows
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Derek est parti avec Cora après les événements de le meute d'alphas. Mais un appel va le faire revenir à Beacon Hills. "Stiles a disparu" "Très bien, on va mourir ensemble ça va être chouette" "J'ai hâte, j'aurais la paix et le silence pour une fois" "Je suis pas prêt"
1. Un message dans la nuit

**Coucou mes loulous, me revoici me revoilà pour une nouvelle trad. Celle ci a 9 chapitres et c'est un canon ! Cette histoire a été écrite par stilinskisparkles qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Spoilers : saison 3A**

 **Disclaimer : TW appartient à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à stilinskisparkles**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et désolée du retard !**

* * *

Derek était habitué au changement. Des fois il entendait un passant marmonner à quel point il haïssait le changement, à quel point ils étaient malheureux par la plus petite altération dans leur vie autrement plus normale.

A New York ça le rendait furieux. Souvent, il avait été tenté de les suivre, de leur arracher leur téléphone des mains et de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient des vies. Ils ne vivaient pas sur le fil nu de leur existence, ils n'avaient pas raclé sur le sol ce qu'il restait de leurs âmes pour traîner le reste à travers le pays pour essayer de la reconstruire. Laura disait toujours que tu ne savais jamais ce qui se passait dans la vie des autres personnes. Étant donné son retour à Beacon Hills (alors qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse entière à la découvrir) Laura avait toujours eu raison.

Scott McCall avait été une épine dans le pied de Derek depuis le premier jour. Avec le recul, Derek était ironiquement soulagé que Peter ait choisi quelqu'un d'aussi têtu, qui avait autant de principes et qui était aussi déterminé. Essayer de nouer des liens avec le gamin ou au moins, essayer de le garder en vie assez longtemps pour forger ne serait-ce que l'ombre de la meute qu'il avait eu, avait été tout à fait impossible. Scott était tout ce que Derek n'avait pas été en tant qu'alpha. Il n'avait pas voulu laissé ça lui monter à la tête. C'était une situation merdique et il avait essayé d'en faire quelque chose de meilleur, avançant péniblement de jour en jours et essayant de garder sa tête hors de l'eau.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Stiles avait tant essayé de le garder en vie dans cette piscine. Dans ses heures les plus noires, sur la route l'éloignant de Beacon, il s'était demandé si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que Stiles ne s'en soit pas soucié. Non pas qu'il ait dit ça à Stiles. Il aurait été furieux, il aurait râlé en disant que Derek lui avait prit son précieux temps et il l'aurait épuisé.

Derek ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à cette tirade colérique qu'il aurait reçu de Stiles s'il avait ne serait-ce suggéré que le jeune homme n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier. Il aurait probablement dit quelque chose de gentil à Derek aussi et puis se serait fâché contre lui pour ça aussi. Stiles et Derek ne faisaient pas dans la gentillesse. Ils se lançaient des piques acerbes et occasionnellement, ils se gardaient en vie l'un l'autre. Mais, seulement parce qu'ils avaient à le faire évidemment. Non pas parce qu'une partie de Derek se disait que le gamin lui aurait probablement manqué s'il était mort.

Son téléphone vibra de là où il était posé sur la commode de l'hôtel et Cora fut plus rapide que lui, elle lui souffla le téléphone et lut le message avant qu'il ne sorte même du lit.

« Stiles ? A 3h du matin ? » Son visage se froissa « Tu pouvais pas au moins attendre que je sois endormie pour commencer ton sexting ? »

« Je fais pas de sexting » souffla Derek en lui frappant le dos de la main pour que son téléphone ne vole en l'air pour qu'il puisse l'attraper de manière triomphante. Cora leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son expression satisfaite « Stiles ne dors pas très bien »

« Quelque chose que vous avez tous les deux en commun » Cora pencha la tête sur le côté « Comme c'est original »

« La ferme » réussit-il à dire, à moitié focalisé sur le message de Stiles. Il était court, en grande partie une petite conversation détachée qu'ils avaient eu quand lui et Cora étaient sur la route. Au final, il finit par se stopper et relut les deux dernières phrases.

Humain n°1 : je vai vrmnt aller au li aussi, jpeu just pa me résoudre à fermeé les yeux jsuppose. le sommeil ME MANQUE

Derek fronça les sourcils, contourna son lit et enleva ses chaussures.

essaye de compter les moutons

Humain n°1 : tré drole crétin

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau dans sa main avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Humain n°1 : hé si tu comte lé mouton, est c'que ça te done envi de lé manger ?

Bonne nuit Stiles.

Il verrouilla son téléphone, le jeta sur la table de nuit et prétendit qu'il ne souriait pas alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'y eut aucun moutons mais pour une fois, ses rêves furent bizarrement sourds.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part de Stiles le lendemain. Il faisait chaud dans le Nouveau Mexique et Cora acheta de la crème solaire qu'elle étala sur son visage, en le taquinant sur le fait qu'il était trop pâle pour son propre bien. Ils se chamaillèrent, naturellement et si Derek vérifia régulièrement son téléphone, elle ne fit rien de plus que de lever un sourcil éloquent. Il haussa les siens en retour en un 'la ferme' silencieux.

Le week end les amena au mois de septembre et Cora commença à marmonner des trucs sur l'école. Derek se mordit la langue quand il voulut suggérer de retourner à Beacon Hills pour qu'elle puisse aller au lycée de la ville. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à 30 km de là. Au lieu de ça, elle commença des cours par correspondance pour les enfants de militaires et elle se plongea dans les maths et la physique… elle avait toujours aimé les matières que Derek détestait. Il lui frotta les cheveux et la traita de geek. Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et l'enferma en dehors de leur chambre de motel.

Stiles n'envoya pas de message.

« Donc, j'ai cherché des appartements » commença Cora dès que Derek entra dans la chambre de motel avec une bière et des chips sous le bras. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant ses 'courses'. « Ça ne ressemble pas à un dîner nutritif Derek »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et secoua un sac en papier marron rempli d'aliments légèrement plus équilibrés « Tu sais où est le supermarché »

« Oui mais pourquoi s'embêter alors que j'ai un frère si attentionné » sourit-elle en attrapant les chips avant de se jeter sur le lit « Appartements » dit-elle à nouveau.

Derek plissa le nez « Ici ? »

« On peut pas vivre dans un motel toute notre vie Derek même si tu sembles adorer le fait de prétendre que tu es un nomade »

« Je ne… » soupira Derek « C'est dangereux de s'installer »

Cora renifla « Dangereux pour quoi ? N'importe quelle personne qui sait localiser une carte de crédit peut arriver jusqu'à nous, motel ou non »

« En général » claqua Derek « Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'est la vie en cavale »

« Ouais exactement ! Et maintenant que Beacon Hills est derrière nous on peut… recommencer ? Je sais pas » Cora tripota son drap « Tu veux pas une maison ? »

Derek déglutit, jeta un œil à son téléphone pour voir s'il y avait des nouveaux messages et ainsi éviter de lui répondre. Il ne savait même plus ce que c'était que d'avoir une maison.

A côté de lui, Cora soupira « Tu veux y retourner »

« Non » dit immédiatement Derek en passant une main sur son visage « Peut-être. On a laissé beaucoup de choses inachevées et Scott… »

« Scott est un alpha » dit Cora d'une voix étonnamment douce « Il peut gérer tout ce qui se passe »

« Je ne pouvais pas » admit Derek « Je n'étais pas prêt »

« Tout le monde n'est pas né pour être Roi » taquina Cora en une évidente tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Derek lui vola à nouveau le sac de chips et posa ses jambes sur le lit « La ferme »

« Je dis ça comme ça » continua Cora une demie heure plus tard alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux un vieil épisode de Friends. Derek était assez sûr que le vie d'un homme de 26 ans n'était pas aussi simple que de rester assis dans un café et de se plaindre de la relation d'une personne. Mais c'était banal, un bruit de fond dans ses pensées.

« On pourrait essayer ? »

« Cora » Derek se pinça l'arête du nez « Je… »

« J'ai saisi » dit-elle doucement « Mais pense-y »

Derek y pensa. Il était en train de se brosser les dents, s'émerveillant sur le fait que c'était facile de de faire quelque chose d'aussi domestique alors que sa vie était tombé en morceaux encore une fois quand soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il ne prétendit pas ne pas foncer à travers la pièce pour le ramasser. Cora haussa un sourcil en sa direction alors qu'il l'attrapait. Elle se frotta le menton et pointa du doigt le sien. Derek frotta le dentifrice qui séchait alors qu'il glissait son doigt sur l'écran.

« Stiles ? »

La connexion était merdique et pendant une seconde, tout ce qu'il entendit c'était un crépitement. Il accommoda son ouïe et puis la voix de Scott arriva, paniquée mais claire.

« Derek ? »

« Oui » dit-il impatiemment « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est… tout mec. On a besoin de ton aide. Je crois… Stiles a… »

« Scott »

Scott se racla la gorge « Stiles a disparu »

Derek se redressa, regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Stiles ne sorte de l'ombre et ne crie 'surprise'

« Quoi »

« La nuit dernière »

« Tu as attendu toute la journée pour m'appeler ? »

« Je pensais… » souffla Scott, clairement irrité « Je sais pas ok ? Je croyais que peut-être il était parti te trouver »

« Me trouver ? Je suis pas perdu »

« Ouais ? Et bien, il pensait que tu étais dans une sorte de mission solitaire pour te guérir et revivre les années 60 alors je me suis dit que peut-être il avait envie de ça aussi. Ou de toi. Je sais pas » ajouta Scott d'une voix tendue « Je sais pas où il est parti ou si un truc l'a enlevé parce qu'il y a aucun signe de… Derek… »

« Ok » Derek attrapa son sac et commença à fourrer ses vêtements dedans avant d'en abandonner la moitié. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait besoin d'être…

« Je reviens » dit-il sèchement.

Scott soupira comme s'il espérait que Derek dise ça mais qu'il ne savait pas comment demander. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant s'ils allaient dépasser cette gêne qu'il y avait entre eux. Techniquement, Scott pouvait demander et Derek devrait le faire. Peut-être. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de savoir comment ça marchait vu qu'il ne s'était pas ouvertement engagé à faire parti de la meute de Scott. Mais il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le gamin. Derek avait toujours été stupidement loyal. C'était l'une des choses que Stiles et lui avaient en commun.

Le Stiles stupide, téméraire et captivant qui allait et se fourrait dans un tourbillon de problèmes. Derek devait y aller. C'était l'un des non dits entre eux.

Je couvre tes arrière, je vais râler à propos de ça et je vais probablement plus te hurler dessus qu'être gentil avec toi mais je couvre tes arrières. Je vais te rejoindre.

Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

« Je serais là dans la matinée » dit-il à Scott « Traque son odeur autant que possible »

« J'ai déjà essayé ça » soupira Scott « Mais il se passe des trucs là bas mec. Vous parlez pas toi et Stiles ? »

« Pas de… » Derek fit un bruit frustré parce que tous les messages que Stiles et lui s'étaient envoyés évitaient soigneusement les conversations sur la tempête de trucs qui apparaissaient à cause du Nemeton. Il aurait dû prendre plus au sérieux les blagues de Stiles sur le fait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il aurait dû savoir.

Cora enleva ses pieds du lit en le regardant alors qu'il raccrochait.

« Stiles a disparu ? »

« Oui » dit-il rapidement, la panique tourbillonnant dans son estomac alors qu'il pensait à Stiles déjà mort, à Stiles enlevé par quelqu'un qui le rendra en morceaux, à Stiles utilisé pour torturer Scott avec le fait qu'ils avaient prit l'une des personnes les plus importante de sa vie juste sous son nez. Seigneur, Derek souhaitait qu'il y ait moins de gens comme Kate là dehors.

« Je viens avec toi » insista Cora en mettant sa veste « Tu veux les trucs qui sont là ? »

Derek jeta un œil autour de la pièce. Des vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, des brosses à dent, des emballages de nourriture abandonnés… Cora avait raison sur le fait qu'ils aient besoin d'un endroit pour vivre, peut-être « Non »

« Allons-y alors » Elle attrapa les clés de la voiture, son expression maligne alors qu'elle regardait Derek « Est-ce que tu peux assez te concentrer pour conduire là maintenant ? »

« Ça ira » souffla Derek en mettant sa veste et en claquant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

 **Oui je sais que c'est pas beaucoup mais j'espère que ce premier chapitre attisera votre curiosité et vous donnera quand même envie de lire la suite.**

 **Pour info les fautes d'orthographes dans les messages de Stiles sont volontaires, il y en avait dans l'original.**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines mes loulous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre. Gros bisous !**


	2. Une personne importante

**Coucou mes loulous. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une bonne année. Que tous vos souhaits se réalisent en cette nouvelle année. Mon cadeau pour vous c'est ce deuxième chapitre de Warm Shadows. J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le dernier. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et encore de bonnes fêtes à vous.**

 **Je vous laisse tranquillement à la lecture.**

* * *

Scott était sur la pelouse quand ils se garèrent en face de la maison des McCall, les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements froissés.

« Vous vous êtes pas arrêtés ? Vous êtes venus ici en, genre, cinq heures » dit-il de manière incrédule.

« Derek a dépassé environ 90 limitations de vitesse » Cora bondit du siège passager et Derek lui fit un regard noir.

« Stiles te taquinerait comme pas possible en voyant que tu agis comme si tu t'en souciais » dit Scott en souriant faiblement.

Derek souffla de manière indignée mais il ne pût se résoudre à argumenter. Il fit rouler ses épaules et regarda au dessus de la tête de Scott vers le porche, là où étaient Allison et Isaac. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Stiles a disparu » Scott le regarda d'une sérieuse inquiétude « Et je peux pas traquer ses mouvements. Je peux pas… je peux pas le chercher. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose pour le masquer, je sais qu'il était là mais… je sais pas si c'est juste parce que je suis pas prêt ou si j'ai pas assez de pratique » Il fit un bruit frustré « Je sais pas »

Derek hocha la tête et jeta un œil vers Allison « Est-ce que… »

« Ce n'était pas mon père » coupa-t-elle « Avant que tu demandes »

« J'allais demander s'il y avait d'autres chasseurs dans le coin avec lesquels tu étais peut-être en contact » dit Derek les dents serrées.

« Non, on l'aurait su si c'était des chasseurs »

« Vraiment ? » Il haussa un sourcil en sa direction « Parce que vous étiez tellement à la page avec ce que voulait faire Kate quand elle a brûlé ma famille vivante »

Cora gémit gémit de manière angoissée derrière lui et s'approcha de Derek alors qu'Allison descendait le porche.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas des chasseurs parce qu'il n'y avait pas de signes de lutte, pas d'odeur d'arme… Scott connait cette odeur… il n'y a rien qui indique que c'était humain »

Derek serra la mâchoire « Est-ce que tu dis… »

« Elle ne dit rien du tout » ajouta rapidement Scott « Juste qu'on ne sait rien du tout »

« Excepté que ce ne sont pas des chasseurs » dit platement Cora.

Isaac ricana et puis toussa dans sa main quand Allison lui fit un regard noir.

« On a besoin d'un plan » dit-elle brusquement en croisant les bras et en regardant Scott « On doit le dire à son père »

« J'ai promis… »

« Le shérif ne sais rien ? » Le regard de Derek oscilla entre eux deux de manière incrédule « Vous devez le dire à son père maintenant »

« Mais… »

« Scott si Stiles a des problèmes il voudrait savoir »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » claqua Scott « Ça fait des semaines que tu n'es pas là et avant ça, c'était pas comme si tu avait fait de gros efforts pour faire ami-ami avec les forces de l'ordre locales »

« Et bien j'ai suggéré un café après que le shérif m'ait arrêté pour un meurtre dont tu m'as accusé. Mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être associé à des merdeux »

L'expression de Scott s'affaissa et il grimaça et détourna les yeux, décontenancé « Tu n'es pas… je… tu n'es pas un merdeux » Derek pouffa « Merci pour ces paroles encourageantes »

« Ça suffit » coupa Allison « Vous pourrez vous la mesurer plus tard » Cora renifla et Allison la regarda avec un petit sourire. Si Derek n'était pas autant préoccupé, il redouterait leur future amitié et la sécurité du monde. Il était, en revanche, préoccupé par la sécurité d'une personne en particulier, une personne très importante dans leur monde et il roula les épaules et se concentra.

« Scott tu y vas et tu vas parler au père de Stiles puis tu suivras l'odeur de Derek. Si il trouve quelque chose, reste avec lui. Derek… »

Derek arqua un sourcil, qu'elle ose lui dire quoi faire mais Allison ne flancha même pas.

« Reprends-toi ! » dit-elle doucement « Si tu veux trouver Stiles, on aura besoin de travailler ensemble »

Cora lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il céda en soupirant « Très bien » Il regarda à nouveau Scott « Je vais au loft, voir si Peter sait quelque chose »

« Il n'est pas dans les alentours » dit doucement Isaac de sa première participation à la conversation.

« Pas du tout ? Quand on est parti… »

« Ouais, il n'est jamais revenu de là où il était parti se cacher avant que le Darach n'arrive » Isaac secoua une main « Le pouvoir le détraque à la lune »

Derek sentit son estomac se tordre à la mention du Darach ou de Jennifer et de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'elle lui avait prit… et puis une pensée sombre se présenta à lui.

« Tu es en train de me dire que mon oncle, l'homme le plus à même de commettre un meurtre et qui ne veut que le pouvoir, n'a pas été vu depuis la nuit où Jennifer est morte ? »

« On n'a même pas… » Scott fit un bruit de frustration « On n'a même pas vérifié qu'elle était morte Derek »

« J'étais un petit peu préoccupé à gérer un loup garou qui avait enfoncé un bout de bois dans ma poitrine. Que tu as laissé filer en passant ! »

« Je t'ai pas vu discuter ! »

« J'venais juste d'être battu à mort »

« Arrêtez ça » siffla Allison « On a tous fait des erreurs » Elle osa un regard vers Derek et humidifia nerveusement ses lèvres « Moi, toi, Scott mais on doit tous les mettre de côté si on veut travailler en tant que meute. N'est-ce pas ? » Elle les regarda dans l'expectative « Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins essayer ? »

« Oui » dit sèchement Scott « Je peux » **  
**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et puis acquiesça aussi « On peut essayer »

Cora renâcla « Est-ce que vous voulez une médaille ou un truc comme ça ? » **  
**

Scott et Derek lui firent un regard noir. Derek soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez « Si personne n'a entendu parler de Peter et que personne n'a pensé à me dire qu'il s'était volatilisé… »

« C'est ton oncle » souffla Scott « Je suis pas son gardien »

« Tu as dit que tu voulais protéger cette ville Scott. Peter est la plus grosse menace de cette ville, surtout s'il sombre. Qui sait ce qu'il est en train de planifier »

L'estomac de Derek se tordit de culpabilité, il n'aurait jamais dû partir, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Peter des yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… » Scott fixa le sol, un moment dans ses pensées puis il commença à doucement secouer la tête « Non il ne le ferait pas »

« Il le ferait » dirent Cora et Derek en même temps.

« Il tuerait Stiles ? »

« Non » dit sombrement Derek « Il l'utiliserait. S'il veut le pouvoir et il sait que ta faiblesse c'est les gens que tu aimes » Il fit un signe en direction d'Allison et d'Isaac « Ta mère, elle est en sécurité ? »

« Ouais » dit faiblement Scott « Elle travaille à reconstruire l'aile de l'hôpital… on a mit du sorbier autour du périmètre »

Cora pouffa « J'espère qu'aucun loup garou dans les alentours n'a besoin d'aller aux urgences »

« C'était l'idée de Stiles » Scott leur fit un très léger sourire « Il a dit que si quelqu'un à qui l'on tient revient et a besoin d'aide alors cette personne devra au moins nous appeler pour entrer. Être en contact » Il fit un regard significatif et Derek garda son visage aussi neutre que possible. Il était en contact, il s'était dit que c'était suffisant.

C'était une initiative intelligente en revanche. Protéger un endroit dans Beacon Hills qui en a le plus besoin.

« Ok » Il déglutit « Donc en supposant que c'est… que c'était Peter, est-ce que quelqu'un voit une objection à ce je le tue ? » Il jeta un oeil vers Allison, s'attendant à une dispute sur son Code, mais elle réajusta la sangle de son arc et haussa les épaules quand elle le regarda.

« Il a manipulé ma meilleure amie et l'a laissé pour morte sur le terrain de lacrosse, il a mordu Scott, il a assassiné des personnes innocentes et il a peut-être enlevé Stiles. Je m'en fiche qu'il meure. Mais » Elle jeta un œil vers Scott, une question dans les yeux. Scott lui un petit hochement de tête et elle regarda à nouveau Derek avec un regard d'acier « Mais rien je suppose »

« Fantastique » Cora leva les yeux au ciel « On est tous d'accord sur le fait de le tuer, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? »

* * *

Cora alla repérer les odeurs dans les alentours, près du lycée et de l'hôpital juste au cas où. Isaac était parti avec elle et Derek se souvint vaguement en ce jour lugubre qui semblait remonter à si longtemps, qu'Isaac lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Il se demandait si Isaac savait dans quoi il s'embarquait avec sa sœur qui était vraiment dure. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de 8 ans souriante dont il se rappelait mais ensuite, il supposa qu'ils avaient tous été brisés et qu'il s'étaient reconstruit pour rentrer dans le monde qu'ils connaissaient maintenant.

Il aurait souhaité que les choses soient plus simple pour elle, qu'elle soit une adolescente normale avec des problèmes comme avoir le béguin pour un ami de son grand frère, si Derek pouvait encore appeler Isaac un ami. Il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs.

Derek commença par la chambre de Stiles et essaya de ne pas regarder les vêtements jetés de manière désordonnée dans la pièce ou de relever l'odeur persistante de désarroi. Au lieu de ça, il essaya de se focaliser sur les poils de tapis éraflés, là où Stiles avait récemment attrapé ses basket. Une odeur d'amertume flottait dans l'air. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de suffisant et de triomphant qui était écrasant. Ça sentait comme Peter.

Derek suivit l'odeur persistante d'un air grave. Il sentit un creux de vérité dans sa poitrine, on arrivait toujours à la famille, sa famille, Peter, le grand fléau pour l'excuse merdique de l'existence de Derek. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter la ville, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ces gamins sans surveillance avec le pire des dangers.

Il ne s'arrêta pas quand les traces s'estompèrent un petit peu, sachant plus qu'instinctivement où Peter avait emmené Stiles. Sur la terre qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison. La terre qu'il avait accidentellement impliqué dans la destruction.

Scott n'était pas loin derrière. Il traquait Derek. Lydia et Allison étaient plus loin et quand il hurla, Cora et Isaac répondirent. Il ressentait ça comme travailler avec une meute à nouveau. C'était douloureux comme quand il était enfant, à aller dans la forêt et à vérifier que les membres de sa meute étaient là. Maintenant, personne ne l'appelait de la maison pour dîner ou ne riait loin de là. Il y eut seulement une vague de froid dans son visage, des branches fouettant ses bras et sa poitrine alors qu'il courrait.

L'odeur de Stiles commença à le submerger : panique, douleur, confusion, colère. Il espérait vraiment que Stiles soit plus en colère que blessé alors qu'il suivait l'odeur.

Il y avait une clairière entre les arbres et il s'arrêta brusquement quand il remarqua une pierre et une cabane en bois de l'autre côté. Il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Stiles mais aucun autre son. De temps en temps, Stiles semblait tirer sur les chaînes et faire un son frustré de manière étouffée. Derek balaya la cabine du regard mais rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Ça devait être un piège mais comment.

« Ah, mon cher neveu »

* * *

 **Ou là, là le suspense que je vous laisse là mes loulous ! Niark niark niark ! Il faudra attendre deux semaines pour avoir la suite désolée.**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous mes loulous et encore merci pour tout votre soutien et tous vos commentaires !**


	3. On va mourir ensemble

**(Lucette sort de derrière un mur)… Euh… coucou ? Comment ça va ? Hein on est le 7 janvier ? Bah… oups désolée ? Comment ça vous voulez me tuer ? Mais j'ai rien fait de grave ! Ah j'ai oublié de poster le nouveau chapitre lundi dernier comme je l'avais promis ?**

 **C'est à cause de la nouvelle année j'avais trop de bulles dans le sang (l'abus de bubulles alcoolisées est dangereux pour la santé en passant). Comment ça c'est une excuse à la noix ?**

 **Bon d'accord c'est ma faute j'ai complètement oublié le chapitre. J'ai la tête complètement retournée avec mes partiels qui commencent… DEMAIN ? (Lucette s'évanouit puis relève la tête)**

 **Je vous laisse le nouveau chapitre et bonne année mes loulous (Lucette s'évanouit à nouveau)**

* * *

« Ah mon cher neveu »

Derek s'accroupit, ses crocs se montrant alors que Peter sortait des arbres comme l'un des méchant d'un ridicule film de série B que Stiles et Scott citaient en permanence. Derek n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le comportement de son oncle ressemblait à celui des dessins animés et de quoi il avait l'air à cause de ça. Derek n'avait jamais été que méfiant à son égard et il avait presque peur de lui. Maintenant, il était en colère et ça semblait ridicule de lui avoir donné une marge pour avoir peur de ses capacités.

« Tu y es arrivé » Il tapa doucement dans ses mains « Bien joué. Bien que ça t'ais pris à toi et à McCall plus longtemps que je l'avais anticipé » Il fit claquer sa langue « Clairement, ton rêve d'une nouvelle meute meilleure et plus brillante ne marche pas vraiment pour toi »

Derek grogna « Laisse partir Stiles »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça Derek ? Quand il n'a pas encore servi à son objectif »

« Je m'en fout des objectifs, Peter. C'est un gamin, pas ton pion »

« Incorrect » chuchota doucement Peter « C'est mon pion, ma pièce la plus importante, mon… » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en direction de Derek « Appât »

Derek se déplaça d'un pied à l'autre, prenant en considération la terre en face de lui, là où il aurait le meilleur avantage pour attaquer. Il n'était pas doué pour cette partie, il n'avait jamais été un garçon violent, il ne savait pas comment se battre, il savait seulement qu'être impétueux et vif marchait quand tu étais désespéré.

Stiles fit un bruit à l'intérieur de la cabane et la détermination de Derek se renforça.

Il fit craquer son cou d'un côté et grogna en direction de Peter. Celui-ci riait, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre comme s'ils faisaient une petite balade durant l'après-midi et qu'ils discutaient de la météo et non comme s'ils étaient sur le point de se battre, éventuellement jusqu'à la mort « Ca va toujours finir comme ça Derek »

Derek ne voulait plus l'écouter, le loup à l'intérieur de lui voulait se battre, détruire, garder en sécurité une minuscule part de bien dans sa vie, saine et sauve. Il courut vers Peter et celui-ci se transforma et fonça en face de la cabane juste quand Derek le heurta.

Ils foncèrent dans la porte et un gros morceau vola à travers la pièce. Derek vit Stiles, les vêtements en lambeaux et les yeux choqués avant que Peter ne griffe son visage. Il vacilla en arrière et frappa le cou de Peter.

Peter s'éloigna en arrière, poussa Derek au niveau de la poitrine et cogna le mur, le béton vibrant derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas un comportement très poli Derek » dit Peter de manière désapprobatrice en penchant la tête sur le côté et en se déplaçant nonchalamment pour se mettre devant Stiles « Il est certain que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un dont tu te soucies soit mutilé ou… » Il fit courir un doigt le long du bras de Stiles, la griffe se montrant et qui fit sortir du sang « Pire »

« Dégage espèce de sale type dégoutant » siffla Stiles « Tu sais toujours comme faire ta putain d'entrée » claqua-t-il en direction de Derek et celui-ci sursauta.

« Et bien excuse-moi d'essayer de te sauver la vie » grogna-t-il en retour.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « La note penche lourdement en ma faveur crétin »

« Quelle réunion touchante » Peter se tourna pour sourire en direction de Derek « Je crois quand-même, qu'au lieu d'attendre d'autres paroles amoureuses, je vais prendre ce qui est à moi »

« Je n'ai rien qui est à toi » cracha Derek « Je ne suis plus un alpha »

« Non » dit Peter d'une voix grave « Mais Scott l'est. Et, sans ta protection, en voyant Stiles comme ça » Il secoua la tête en une fausse tristesse « Scott me le donnera en une seconde »

« Espèce de salop » grogna Stiles « Pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à ça ? »

Derek réalisa que Stiles lui parlait et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu'ils étaient trop occupés à être sacrément inquiets pour lui pour ne pas penser à autre chose, quand Peter lui sauta de nouveau dessus.

« Merde, Derek ! »

Derek trébucha sur une latte mal fixée et enroula ses bras autour de Peter alors qu'ils tombaient. Ils chutèrent sur le sol et il les retourna en essayant d'attraper le cou de Peter.

« Derek... »

« Je suis un petit peu occupé Stiles ! »

« Non, frappe-le avec quelque chose ! »

Derek frappa Peter au visage.

« Avec quelque chose de plus dur ! »

Avant que Derek ne puisse hurler qu'il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait, Peter sembla saisir l'idée de Stiles plus vite et éclata une chaise sur la tête de Derek.

Derek gémit, les sens confus alors qu'il titubait pour se mettre debout en essayant d'empêcher Peter de le faire reculer dans un coin. Ils se battirent à nouveau et Derek réussit à enfoncer ses griffes dans les côtes de Peter, le faisant hurler de douleur. Derek espérait qu'il n'imaginait pas les hurlements qui se faisaient entendre au loin. Il enfonça ses griffes et en arracha la chair. Peter siffla et glissa hors de sa poigne. Il bondit immédiatement sur Derek et le jeta à nouveau contre le mur.

A l'arrière, Stiles hurla quelque chose. Derek attrapa la mâchoire de Peter avant qu'il ne puisse mordre son cou mais il ne put rien faire de plus que de le repousser. Peter lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac et Derek tomba, le souffle coupé.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire » persifla Peter et Derek grogna en essayant de se redresser « Tu ne les as vraiment pas pour me battre, pour me tuer »

Peter s'éloigna du prochain coup de Derek et sourit, amusé « Il ne te reste rien Derek. J'ai fait en sorte de tout te prendre quand tu ne faisais pas attention. Ne t'ai-je jamais appris à être observateur, à garder un œil sur ce qui t'entoure ? »

Derek jeta un œil vers la latte sur laquelle il avait trébuché plus tôt alors qu'il faisait rouler ses épaules.

« Tu as raison »

Peter le regarda, surpris et ses dents étaient en sang quand il se mit à sourire. Stiles fit une expression dégoûtée à l'arrière et Derek essaya de ne pas rire de manière hystérique.

« Tu le reconnais aussi vite dans le jeu cher neveu ? »

« Non » Derek posa doucement son pied sur la latte pour être sûr qu'elle ne craque pas et il mit son plan à exécution « Je commence juste en fait »

« Mon Dieu, si tous les loups garous disent des horreurs pareilles, je suis surpris que l'un d'entre vous ait déjà gagné un combat » gémit Stiles « Est-ce que tu viens juste de parler pour mourir ? »

« Silence » claqua Peter en donnant une forte claque à Stiles.

Derek utilisa la distraction pour attraper Peter par la peau du cou et le jeter à travers la pièce. Peter hurla alors qu'il cognait le mur, de la poussière tomba de son corps quand il se secoua. Il s'avança vers Derek et se prit les pieds dans la latte. Alors qu'il trébuchait, Derek envoya tout son poids dans un coup de poing qui atteignit Peter sous le menton en envoyant sa tête en arrière. Il tomba au sol, hébété et bafouillant.

« Je suis impressionné » réussit-il à dire.

« Tais-toi » siffla Derek en marchant vers Peter. Il l'appuya sur le sol avec son pied au niveau du cou. Un morceau du plafond tomba sur son épaule et il sursauta, Peter lui griffa le mollet ce qui le fit à moitié trébucher.

« Le bâtiment ne va pas rester debout pendant très longtemps » sourit diaboliquement Peter le regard confus « On peut y aller ensemble, en tant que famille »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller quelque part » Derek s'agenouilla près de lui et laissa ses griffes passer à travers le cou de Peter.

« Putain » gémit Stiles et Derek tourna la tête pour voir le mur auquel Stiles était attaché commencer à tomber autour de lui. Derek hésita alors qu'il planait au-dessus de Peter et Stiles lui fit un regard noir, le visage en sang mais les yeux en colère « Fais-le Derek, arrête de me regarder et fais-le ! »

« Tu n'auras pas le temps de faire les deux » sortit Peter de manière étouffé avec un sourire aux lèvres « Est-ce que tu peux le laisser mourir pour me finir ? »

« Personne ne devrait mourir à cause de toi » souffla Derek en se mettant debout et en courant à travers la pièce pour empêcher une autre pierre de tomber sur la tête de Stiles.

« Oh là, mon héros » haleta Stiles en le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés et horrifiés qui contrastaient avec son expression habituelle.

Peter lutta pour se relever alors que Derek défaisait rapidement les chaînes de Stiles « C'était amusant les garçons et je suis désolé de dire que le jeu est terminé mais » Il leur sourit sombrement « Des fois, l'improvisation est plus à mon goût de toute façon » Il frappa la poutre de maintien à côté de lui et immédiatement, la moitié du toit tomba, séparant Stiles et Derek de Peter « On se verra dans une prochaine vie Derek » appela Peter « Ce n'était pas personnel ! »

« T'es un connard ! » hurla Stiles et puis, il poussa Derek car un bout de toit se mit à tomber « Mon Dieu, ta conscience est terrible ! »

« Je suis un petit peu préoccupé » claqua Derek en retour.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse répliquer avec une parole pleine de dédain, le bâtiment entier trembla et commença à s'effondrer. Derek jeta ses bras au-dessus de Stiles, les poussant tous les deux sur le sol et essayant de le protéger de la plupart des débris.

« Idiot ! » cria Stiles par-dessus le bruit « T'aurais pu partir ! »

« Et te laisser te faire écraser jusqu'à la mort ? Je me demande pourquoi je suis contre ça ?! »

Stiles plissa son visage et puis grimaça, du sang coula sur sa joue « Merde, il m'a bien eu tout à l'heure »

Derek tâtonna et souleva le tee-shirt de Stiles pour voir du sang « Il t'a mordu ? »

« Non cette offre est venue il y a bien longtemps » Stiles se lécha les lèvres et fit presque un sourire « Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter son offre comme ça j'aurais pu être au moins capable de me battre »

« Arrête » Derek secoua la tête et parla par-dessus le bruit du bâtiment qui tombait « C'est pas ta faute »

« J'étais juste… il était dans ma chambre et il a menacé mon père si je n'y allais pas » Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, le regard terrifié « Maintenant, il est dehors Derek… »

« Scott va l'avoir, il était juste derrière moi »

« Je peux pas… » Stiles inspira et regarda autour de lui « Est-ce que tu peux bouger quelque chose ? »

Derek essaya de se cramponner au sol, de pousser vers le haut mais il y avait beaucoup de poids, tout un pan du mur commençait à peser sur eux deux. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher que ça les écrase complètement.

« Non » Il secoua la tête, se sentant soudainement stupide et plein de remords. Il avait complètement merdé « Je suis désolé »

« Ne le sois pas » Stiles lui fit un sourire ironique « Tu es venu, tu as essayé, c'est tout ce qu'on fait n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek baissa la tête pendant un moment, inspira l'odeur de Stiles, pleine de panique et de douleur mais en dessous de ça, il y avait des couches de chaleur familières.

« Est-ce que tu sais tous les scénarios que j'ai imaginé avec toi au-dessus de moi » haleta Stiles à bout de souffle avant de grimacer quand un peu plus de béton s'émiettait autour d'eux « C'était pas dans le top 10 »

Derek étouffa un rire étranglé et libéra une de ses mains pour attraper celle de Stiles « Que c'est optimiste de ta part » réussit-il à dire.

Stiles lui fit un sourire tremblant « Je suis connu pour ça »

Un morceau de mur sur le dos de Derek commençait à devenir lourd et il gémit, sentant ses pieds glisser et du sang couler dans ses yeux.

« Derek » Stiles se lécha les lèvres et le regarda et puis détourna à nouveau le regard « Je suis désolé » finit-il par dire en fermant les yeux « C'est pas comme ça que tu aurais dû mourir »

« Je suis pas désolé » grinça Derek en resserrant son emprise sur la main de Stiles jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux. Derek oublia où ils étaient pendant un instant, étant emporté par l'intensité du regard de Stiles, par tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il regarda ses yeux larmoyer, souhaitant être meilleur pour le réconforter, pour être le sauveur du jour, pour être… tout ce dont Stiles avait besoin en cet instant, tout ce qu'il aurait dû être pour Scott, Cora, Boyd et Erica et même pour lui-même. Il avait échoué. Il secoua la tête et déglutit « J'aurais dû arriver ici plus tôt »

« Le timing n'a jamais été notre point fort » dit Stiles d'une voix rauque et faussement joyeuse « C'est juste… » Il hésita en serrant la main de Derek « Merci d'être venu »

Derek se pencha en avant autant qu'il le put et posa son front contre celui de Stiles alors que le bruit du bâtiment qui s'effondrait augmentait. Le mur s'enfonçait dans ses omoplates. Il pouvait à peine sentir quelque chose mis à part les doigts de Stiles qui étaient agrippés aux siens.

« Putain » murmura Stiles « Je suis pas prêt. Si tu… prend soin de mon père ok ? »

« Stiles arrête ! Tu ne vas pas… »

« Je vais mec, si l'un d'entre nous peut survivre à des tonnes de béton, à la torture et à ton oncle c'est bien toi. Tu dois… Scott… »

Derek se releva sur son coude, essayant d'empêcher des gravats de tomber sur le visage de Stiles, qu'il regarda « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'écouter pour une fois ? »

« Parce que, ça serait une anormalité dans notre relation ! Je peux pas sortir comme ça »

« Arrête ça ! » Derek ne put s'empêcher de faire un bruit de douleur quand la dernière poutre de support s'écrasa, enfonçant un peu plus le poids qu'il retenait.

« Tu pourrais toujours… »

« Arrête » dit-il durement « Ne le suggère même pas »

« Très bien » cracha Stiles en retour « On va mourir ensemble, ça va être chouette »

« J'ai hâte » claqua Derek « J'aurais la paix et le silence pour une fois »

Stiles se mit soudainement à faire un grand sourire. Il y avait du sang sur ses dents et ses yeux étaient sombres et désespérés alors qu'il regardait Derek. Cependant il n'a jamais été aussi stupidement et furieusement beau. Derek aurait aimé qu'ils aient plus de temps, il aurait souhaité se donner une chance, il aurait souhaité...

Il y eut un craquement comme un coup de tonnerre, il pensa entendre Stiles crier et celui-ci essaya de jeter un bras au-dessus de la tête de Derek comme si ça pouvait aider et Derek se retrouva presque à sourire avec regret, empoignant la main de Stiles comme la ligne de vie qu'elle avait toujours été.

Puis, plus rien.

* * *

 **(Lucette revient à elle) Roh là là le suspense que je vous fait encore vivre. Niark niark (Lucette se reçoit des tomates sur la figure)**

 **Bah quoi c'est le jeu, c'est l'histoire j'y peut rien moi !**

 **Mais pour me faire pardonner de mon affreux retard, je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain comme ça vous aurez beaucoup moins à attendre, c'est pas génial ça ? Arrêtez de pointer vos fusils sur moi j'ai dit que je le ferais !**

 **Merci d'être des lecteurs aussi adorables et à la semaine prochaine mes loulous d'amour !**


	4. Conversations hospitalières

**Alors voyons voir j'ai été menacée par des chats, une arbalète, presque condamnée au bûcher, vu une lectrice partir en pleurs… mais je suis toujours en vie pour vous poster ce chapitre… oui un peu tard dans la soirée mais techniquement on est toujours dimanche donc ça marche (Lucette et sa logique à deux sous)**

 **Je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire ce nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Derek se réveilla, Lydia Martin était assise à côté de lui. Elle le regardait de manière assez prudente et si Derek était mort, ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il aurait imaginé voir après sa mort.

« Peter est mort » dit-elle après un moment en lui passant un verre en plastique avec un peu d'eau dedans « Je… nous l'avons tué. En revanche Stiles est vivant. Tu es inconscient depuis presque 12 heures et tu es chez Deaton. Je suis désolé » finit-elle en regardant ses mains avant de se figer et de le regarder dans les yeux « Je sais qu'il faisait partie de la famille »

« Pas comme tu le définis » réussit-il à dire d'une voix enrouée. Il toucha sa gorge et put voir ses mains… elles étaient toujours éraflées… la dernière et la moins importante des guérisons que son corps avait besoin de faire. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le fantôme des doigts de Stiles contre les siens et il les plia de manière agitée.

« Stiles… est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

« Oui » dit-elle doucement « Grâce à toi et à Scott. Il vous a tous les deux sorti après… après… que Peter ait essayé de s'échapper » Elle s'accrocha comme si ce souvenir n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle allait apprécier pendant longtemps « Je l'ai arrêté. J'avais quelque chose avec moi. Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé c'est juste… que je savais quoi utiliser »

« Tu l'as coupé en deux » dit franchement Derek.

« Oui » Son expression froide ne dura qu'un moment avant qu'elle ne se mette à se mordre la lèvre. Elle semblait soudainement plus jeune et elle faisait son âge pour une fois « Je n'en avais pas l'intention si ça peut t'aider. Je voulais me venger, reprendre ce qu'il m'avait volé l'année dernière. Mais je voulais pas… pour toi… on a tous tellement perdu » dit-elle finalement « Je suis heureuse qu'il soit parti mais je suis désolé que tu ais eu à perdre quelqu'un d'autre »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser » dit-il en rassemblant toute l'insistance qu'il avait « Tu ne me dois rien »

« Je l'ai aidé, je t'ai amené à lui l'année dernière »

Derek fronça les sourcils puis secoua lentement la tête « Ce n'était pas toi, je suis désolé de t'avoir… » Il baissa la tête et déglutit « Je ne retiens rien contre toi, je ne… ce n'est pas quelque chose contre toi Lydia »

Lydia plissa les yeux puis hocha la tête et se mit debout avant de lisser sa jupe. Elle semblait bien composée pour quelqu'un qui avait coupé un loup garou en deux il n'y a même pas une journée. Derek était impressionné et un petit peu intimidé. Il pouvait voir pourquoi Stiles l'admirait tant.

Stiles.

« Où est Stiles ? »

« A l'hôpital » Lydia ouvrit la porte et le regarda dans l'expectative « Ta sœur est à l'extérieur. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une minute pour t'habiller ? »

Derek la fixa et sortit ses jambes du lit « Je ne peux pas aller là-bas »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Stiles devrait être avec la meute… avec sa famille »

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel « Et pour lui tu en fais certainement partie, étant donné qu'il a volontairement risqué sa peau pour toi, et plus d'une fois. Fais-moi une faveur Derek hmm ? »

Derek la regarda platement alors qu'elle tapait ses doigts contre la porte.

« Ça dépend de ce que c'est »

« Mmmm » Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté puis détourna le regard « Ne lui fais pas de mal » dit-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

Derek ne dit rien. Il l'écouta quitter la clinique et chercha une connexion restante qu'il pourrait avoir avec Peter. C'était parti. Peter était réellement mort. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir soulager.

Il y eut une soudaine odeur familière dans l'air et il leva les yeux pour voir Cora trainer près de la porte. Elle sentait l'inquiétude profonde et Derek fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la main pour l'appeler.

« Derek » Elle avança vers le brancard et puis s'arrêta en se mordant la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? Je suis en train de mourir ? Est-ce que c'est ce que Lydia ne m'a pas dit ? »

« Non » Cora leva les yeux au ciel, s'égarant pendant un moment « T'es tellement dramatique grand frère »

Derek souffla et puis haussa les sourcils « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

« Derek » dit-elle à nouveau « Je… je suis juste tellement désolée de ne pas avoir été là »

« Oh » Derek grimaça quand il se leva et haussa les épaules au même moment « Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais voulu que tu vois »

« Je voulais aider » Cora traversa la pièce pour l'aider à passer un tee-shirt « Est-ce que je perds mon temps en te suggérant de ne pas te balader dans l'hôpital pour aller voir Stiles ? »

« Je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital » claqua Derek « Je rentre à la maison »

« On n'a pas de maison ! » s'exclama Cora en passant un vieux sweat à capuche délavé qui sentait légèrement comme Deaton au-dessus de la tête de Derek « Pour l'amour du ciel Derek, tu lui as sauvé la vie »

« Exactement »

Les sourcils de Cora se froncèrent et elle soupira « Je te suis pas »

Derek mit ses chaussures pleines de sang « Je lui ai sauvé la vie parce que Peter essayait de le tuer, de tous nous tuer et que c'était de ma faute. Je suis juste… je n'apporte que des ennuis, Cora »

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne veux même pas essayer de changer la donne ? »

« C'est ça » marmonna-t-il de manière révoltée, en faisant un regard noir en direction du sol au lieu de regarder son regard désapprobateur.

« Derek. »

« C'est mieux comme ça »

« C'est jamais bon d'éloigner les gens » dit-elle doucement « J'ai manqué tellement de choses, tellement de chances d'avoir une meute, d'être avec toi Derek. Tu ne peux pas perdre ton temps à te cacher »

« Je me cache pas ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, sa hanche ouvrant la porte « C'est juste comme ça que je le vois »

Derek lui fit un regard noir pendant un moment et elle le regarda sans broncher. Il soupira d'une manière forcée et Cora leva les yeux au ciel, le regardant prendre son portefeuille en lambeaux et son téléphone. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Stiles c'était par message et à en juger par les craquelures sur son écran, il ne sera plus capable de les lire.

« Très bien » déglutit Derek « 10 minutes »

« Je me fiche du temps que tu passes avec lui, je me soucie juste du nombre de plaintes que j'entendrai de sa part si tu n'y vas pas »

« C'est tellement réconfortant »

Cora lui donna un gros coup de coude quand il passa.

* * *

Stiles était endormi quand il se laissa entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Lydia les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital et avait enlevé le sorbier… elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit l'expression incrédule sur son visage, ça lui rappelait la capacité qu'elle avait de tout faire… et puis elle avait déclaré qu'elle et Cora avaient besoin d'une douche chaude et d'une manucure. Cora ne discuta pas et poussa Derek dans les escaliers avec un sourire avant de trotter derrière Lydia. Il se demandait pourquoi les femmes dans sa vie étaient toujours si fortes et si vives après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Que ce soit une blague ou pas, il était content qu'elles le soient. Il était soulagé que sa sœur ne soit pas trop blessée par la dernière bataille de Peter.

Stiles renifla dans son sommeil ce qui ramena Derek à la réalité avant qu'il ne se mette à pouffer. Il était toujours aussi gracieux. Derek prit un moment pour examiner les dommages : un bras cassé, ce qui était clairement une épaule déboîtée, des bleus qui couvraient pratiquement tout son visage et une jambe dans le plâtre qui était suspendue au-dessus du lit. Derek siffla de manière sympathique et souhaita (et ce n'était pas la première fois) que les loups garous aient la capacité de guérir convenablement les humains et pas juste leur prendre la douleur. On dirait que Stiles aussi en avait assez. Derek s'assit prudemment à côté du lit, dans la chaise qui sentait comme le shérif et Scott. Il toucha avec hésitation le poignet de Stiles et y enroula ses doigts autour de manière brève.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il.

Stiles fronça des sourcils dans son sommeil et essaya de se tourner. Il gémit quand il ne pût pas bouger, ses yeux se plissant avant de s'ouvrir. Derek se figea en se demandant s'il devait s'enfuir. Cependant, Mme McCall l'avait vu entrer et la fenêtre était fermée, il pourrait peut-être rentrer dans le placard…

« Woah, t'es un plaisir pour les yeux »

Il sursauta et regarda le visage de Stiles qui souriait presque à Derek. Ce qui fit que ses intestins se tordirent à la fois de nervosité et de soulagement et de culpabilité. Il se sentait horrible.

« Ne me fais pas cette tête mec » dit Stiles d'une voix enrouée « Au lieu de ça donne-moi un peu d'eau »

Derek s'offusqua, heureux que l'un d'entre eux puisse penser à quelque chose d'utile à faire « Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment »

Stiles pointa du doigt sa jambe et puis son bras et remua les sourcils en direction de Derek avant de grimacer « J'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'utilisais mon visage avant ça »

« J'en avait aucune idée » murmura Derek en se tortillant pour attraper un pichet et un verre.

« Ne sois pas désobligeant avec moi » Stiles prit le verre et le secoua en sa direction « J'ai eu assez d'impertinence de la part de Lydia ce matin qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'en soucier » Il fit un grand sourire « C'est bon de savoir que vous vous souciez de moi »

« Je m'en fiche… »

« C'est un petit peu tard pour celle-là mec » dit Stiles avec insistance en le regardant par-dessus le verre.

Derek se rassit lourdement dans son siège « Je suis désolé »

Stiles s'étouffa de manière dramatique et sourit quand Derek lui fit un doigt d'honneur avec lassitude « Allez, c'est assez drôle »

« C'est pas ça » claqua Derek « Regarde-toi ! »

« Je peux pas vraiment bouger pour me regarder connard ! Oh misère » Stiles plissa des yeux dans sa direction « Tu te cognes sur la tête et tu es encore plus grognon, comment c'est possible ? »

« Très bien » soupira Derek en se déplaçant comme s'il allait partir et Stiles leva brusquement le bras pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son bras.

« Non mec, fais pas ça »

« Il est clair que je n'aide pas »

« Tu peux pas partir »

« Mais… »

« Non ! »

« Stiles... »

« Ecoute, tu peux pas partir ok ? »

Derek cligna des yeux, confus et Stiles soupira avant de tripoter la manche du tee-shirt de Derek pendant un moment avant de rencontrer son regard.

« Tu arrêtes pas de partir et des mauvaises choses arrêtent pas d'arriver. J'ai presque failli mourir et… »

« Exactement je… »

« La ferme ! » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit Derek lui faire un regard noir « Tu arrêtes pas de revenir et d'aider, c'est ce que j'essaye de dire mec » Il se lécha les lèvres et se racla nerveusement la gorge « C'est juste… je savais pas si tu étais réel ou pas. Quand Peter est arrivé et que je l'ai laissé faire, tu sais ? Je pouvais pas risquer qu'il fasse du mal à mon père ou à Scott et c'était comme si… tous mes cauchemars étaient devenus réalité. Mais tu es… tu es là et je… je me sens plus en sécurité quand tu es là, ok ? »

Derek se sentait étrangement en décalage. Il était habitué à différentes émotions : la colère, la culpabilité, le désespoir, la panique, la peur mais être voulu ? Quelqu'un qui ne lui demandait rien si ce n'est sa compagnie, c'était en quelque sorte inédit.

« Ok » dit-il lentement en se réinstallant à côté du lit.

Stiles hocha la tête une fois, satisfait, ses doigts tapant un rythme nerveux contre le poignet de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se rendormir à nouveau.

« Hey » Il se racla la gorge alors que Derek retirait son regard de l'endroit où Stiles le touchait.

« Mhm ? »

« Merci » murmura Stiles.

Derek déglutit et fit tressauter ses propres droits contre ceux de Stiles « Ouais bien sûr, de rien »

Stiles rit sèchement « Putain, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres fois mec. J'veux dire, je préfèrerais juste traîner et regarder un film avec toi, arrêter complètement les scénarios de vie et de mort »

« C'est… j'aime bien les films » dit finalement Derek.

« Duh » Stiles immobilisa ses doigts qui étaient enroulés autour du poignet de Derek « Je le pense au fait. Merci d'être revenu »

« Bien sûr » Derek haussa les épaules « Qui est-ce qui va te laisser leur crier dessus toute la journée ? »

Stiles pouffa et se déplaça pour sourire vers lui « T'es un idiot »

« Et tu es un crétin » rétorqua Derek « Mais je suis quand même content que tu sois en vie »

« Moi aussi » Stiles lui fit un autre sourire sincère, ses yeux se fermant « Heureux que tu sois en vie aussi… »

Derek le regarda pendant un moment et écouta les petits bips de la machine tandis que Stiles inspirait et expirait. C'était étrangement réconfortant. Il s'assoupit avec les battements du cœur de Stiles qui étaient réguliers dans ses oreilles et il ne partit que quand Cora se racla la gorge à la porte avant de lui dire qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Ils mangèrent des plats à emporter et Cora lui demanda où est-ce qu'ils allaient vivre maintenant. Derek grimaça et suggéra la voiture. Cora jeta de la sauce aux prunes (1) sur ses genoux. C'était sympa… malgré les coupures et les ecchymoses de Derek et l'expression pincée de Cora comme si elle avait encore peur que Derek ne disparaisse à nouveau… comme s'ils étaient revenus à leur version de la normalité.

* * *

 **(1) La sauce aux prunes est un condiment chinois aigre-doux**

 **Alors mes loulous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Il est mignon ce petit moment entre nos deux tourtereaux préférés !**

 **Je tiens encore à tous vous remercier pour le soutien et la joie que vous m'apportez à travers cette trad. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle allait être autant appréciée par vous mes chers lecteurs adorés.**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre et de gros bisous à vous ^^**


	5. Aide et silence

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez-vous ? Personnellement je dois vous dire que ces semaines de pluies me ramollissent la cervelle et le moral. JE VEUX DU SOLEIL !**

 **En attendant que le soleil daigne pointer le bout de son nez, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il puisse illuminer votre journée (Lucette et ses chevilles qui enflent)**

 **Je ne vous laisse pas mariner plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture !**

* * *

Scott le trouva assis sur le même banc quelques jours plus tard. Allison était debout à l'entrée de l'hôpital en train de se mordiller la lèvre alors qu'elle les regardait et Derek lui fit un léger signe de tête. Scott leva les yeux au ciel mais il y avait un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Derek arqua un sourcil « En dehors du fait qu'on ait dû tuer mon oncle fou pour la deuxième fois en autant d'années, ça va. Et toi ? »

Scott haussa les épaules « Je vais bien, sérieusement » ajouta-t-il au petit bruit de dérision de Derek « Peter n'était pas mon alpha »

« Mais il t'a mordu, vous deviez avoir une sorte de connexion »

« Pas de la même manière, comparé à la connexion que j'ai avec la meute » Scott plissa le visage en y pensant durement « Je suppose que parce que je ne voulais pas de ce lien, alors il s'est finalement fermé ? »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça »

« Comment ça marche alors ? » souffla Scott en le regardant.

Derek regarda ses mains « Je sais pas maintenant. Je n'ai personne à qui demander »

« Deaton a dit… »

« Deaton accorde beaucoup d'importance au fait de pouvoir savoir ce que les autres ne savent pas » interrompit Derek « Ne prend pas tout ce qu'il dit pour argent comptant Scott »

« Ok » Scott le regarda posément « Mais je lui fais confiance »

« Très bien »

« Et… je te fais confiance »

Derek cligna des yeux de surprise « Je… c'est vrai ? »

« Ouais » Scott lui tapota prudemment l'épaule « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui iraient après un loup garou dingue pour protéger mon meilleur ami »

« C'est Stiles » Derek haussa les épaules « Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ? »

« Nous laisser gérer » pointa doucement Scott « Tu l'as déjà fait avant »

« Tu as appelé, tu savais que je viendrais »

« J'espérais »

« Scott... »

« Je dis juste » coupa Scott « Que je t'ais fait confiance pour protéger nos arrières cette fois-là et tu l'as fait »

Derek acquiesça, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent assis à regarder les feuilles passer. Une sirène commença à retentir, quelqu'un dans une chambre au-dessus d'eux regardait un sitcom qui emplissait les oreilles de Derek avec de bruyants rires métalliques. La vie continuait autour d'eux et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il s'y intégrait.

« Je vais en haut » annonça Scott dans le silence « Tu viens ? »

Derek hésita et leva les yeux alors que Scott se levait et qu'il tendait sa main vers Derek. Il avait l'air plein d'espoir, honnête et plein de bonnes intentions d'une manière que Derek n'avait jamais comprise. Il était incapable d'enlever ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cette bonne foi. Il acquiesça à nouveau.

« Ouais »

« Merci mon Dieu » rit Scott « Stiles a passé toute la matinée d'hier à se plaindre que je ne le servais pas comme toi tu le faisais »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel « C'est une mensonge flagrant »

« Ouais mais ça me fait toujours me sentir mal » sourit Scott « Allez, Allison va nous laisser entrer »

Et est-ce que la vie de Derek n'était pas pleine d'étranges ironies : une chasseuse qui fut un temps une ennemie dangereuse permettait à Derek un accès jusqu'à un humain qui fut un temps irritant et temporaire. Et maintenant ça démangeait Derek de voir s'il allait bien.

Le changement n'avait jamais désorienté Derek avant. C'était plus troublant que l'habituelle déception et culpabilité, que la colère et la résignation qu'il ressentait quand il y avait un changement. Ce changement était peut-être… un bon changement.

* * *

« Tu sais ce qui me manque vraiment ? »

Derek leva les yeux du bouquin qu'il lisait, ses yeux se dirigeant directement vers là où Stiles était. Il regardait par la fenêtre.

« Ta capacité à rester silencieux pendant cinq minutes ? »

Stiles renifla « J'ai jamais fait ça mec »

« Faux » le corrigea Derek « Il y cette soirée où on a fait des recherches où tu n'as pas parlé pendant deux heures »

« Tu as chronométré ? »

Il haussa les épaules et ferma le livre quand il fut clair que Stiles avait besoin de parler. C'était évident qu'il utilisait la parole pour s'exprimer de la même façon que Derek utilisait le silence. Là où les gens supposaient que Derek était calme et posé et que Stiles était impulsif et téméraire, ils seraient surpris d'apprendre que c'était une toute autre histoire en dessous. Derek était choqué d'avoir réalisé qu'il avait appris ces choses sur les manies de Stiles durant leur étrange voyage ensemble. Ce n'était même pas inopportun quand Stiles commençait à penser à haute voix ces derniers jours, il se retrouvait à apprécier le calme de sa voix.

C'était probablement aussi effrayant que le fait de commencer à revenir dans leur appartement pas cher et merdique qui sentait plus comme Stiles qu'autre chose.

A l'origine, il lui rendait visite tous les jours parce qu'il savait que Stiles se sentirait seul, qu'il s'ennuierait et il se sentait obligé de l'occuper… même s'il ne faisait que se disputer avec Stiles à propos des réponses des mots croisés ou qu'il regardait des épisodes sans fin de Des jours et des vies avec lui… c'était par culpabilité. Il était la raison pour laquelle Stiles était cloîtré à l'hôpital, au lieu de profiter de son dernier semestre au lycée. En revanche, après un moment, Derek se retrouva à avoir hâte de lui rendre visite. Il vint tous les jours pendant deux semaines et c'était quelque chose à laquelle il pensait quand il se réveillait.

Au lieu de révéler une seule de ces pensées embarrassantes à Stiles, il se racla la gorge et retourna au sujet en cours « Tu m'as donné un livre écrit en grec, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de regarder ma montre »

Stiles le regarda avec perplexité et puis son visage s'éclaira et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Derek sentit quelque chose s'illuminer dans sa poitrine rien qu'en regardant cette transformation.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu pouvais pas juste demander un livre en anglais ?! »

Derek fronça les sourcils « Non, pas à ce moment-là »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que »

« Parce que… »

« Parce que tu étais déjà un je sais tout autoritaire et je voulais pas paraître… »

« Tu voulais pas paraître stupide, oh Derek » Stiles secoua la tête en faisant presque un grand sourire à Derek « Tu es en fait l'alpha le plus stupide du monde »

Derek essaya de ne pas laisser ça le froisser mais Stiles avait dû surement voir ses épaules se tendre et son sourire faiblit « Mec, je disais pas ça comme ça. Les alphas ont le droit de ne pas savoir des trucs et peuvent demander de l'aide aux membres de leur meute »

Les sourcils de Derek se haussèrent « Tu étais dans ma meute ? »

« Wow, essaye de ne pas paraître aussi horrifié » Stiles lui fit un regard noir « Je suis dans la meute de Scott, tu es dans la meute de Scott, on est tous… je sais pas… » Il déglutit et soupira lourdement « Je me suis dit que nous étions tous dans la même meute à ce moment-là. Est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas déjà assez sauvé l'un l'autre ? »

« C'est pas comme ça que marche une meute » dit prudemment Derek, son cœur battant deux fois plus vite en pensant que Stiles les considéraient… que Derek puisse peut-être avoir le réconfort d'une meute, à nouveau.

« Selon moi, une meute ce sont les gens sur lesquels tu comptes le plus » Stiles fit un signe entre eux deux avec sa bonne main « Je crois qu'on fait partie de la meute mec. Mais, c'est juste moi » Il fit à Derek un petit sourire hésitant «Est-ce que tu as une meilleure offre à part un vrai alpha et son meilleur ami brisé et ergoteur » (1)

Derek leva les yeux au ciel « Tu n'es pas brisé Stiles »

Stiles regarda ostensiblement le plâtre sur sa jambe et puis celui sur son poignet « Je déteste te contredire… »

« Non c'est faux »

Stiles sortit un rire surpris « Mec ! Une blague ? Si tôt dans la journée en plus »

Derek lui montra ses dents et Stiles écarquilla ses yeux en une peur moqueuse.

« Tu disais » répliqua Derek après un moment passé à se regarder l'un l'autre dans les yeux et rien d'autre.

« Oh ouais » soupira bruyamment Stiles « La pizza me manque »

« Commandes-en alors »

« Dans ma chambre d'hôpital ? Mec ça coûte déjà à mon père une fortune » Stiles fit une grimace « C'est sûr, je peux dire adieu à l'université »

Derek grimaça « Stiles, il y a des moyens… »

« Oublie ça » coupa Stiles « Je m'apitoyais juste sur mon sort mec, t'inquiètes pas, la scène est à nouveau toute à toi maintenant »

« Connard » souffla Derek.

« Tu peux parler » répondit gaiement Stiles « Est-ce qu'il reste du jello ? » (2)

Il y eut un coup à la porte et puis le shérif se laissa entrer. Il avait l'air épuisé et il sentait le café, l'épuisement et Stiles. Derek se leva et lui offrit immédiatement sa chaise.

« Merci fils » Le shérif hocha la tête et s'assit lourdement avant de tapoter le lit de Stiles « Comment tu vas ce matin gamin ? »

« Derek a fait une blague » lui dit Stiles et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Uh huh c'est pas habituel ? Il sort toujours des vannes quand tu dors » songea le shérif.

Derek et Stiles lui firent tous les deux un regard noir, sûrement pour différentes raisons et il pouffa tout seul.

Derek les laissa parler pendant un moment alors qu'il enquêtait dans la chambre d'hôpital à la recherche d'un reste de jello. Stiles était connu pour avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre et il laissait toujours les casseroles à moitié pleines.

Il se creusait la tête alors qu'il cherchait, réfléchissant à ce que Stiles avait dit sur l'université, à quel point cette hospitalisation allait coûter cher aux Stilinski. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que Stiles rentre à la maison et il aura besoin d'aide, de beaucoup d'aide. Derek avait vu le shérif regarder des papiers avec les sourcils très froncés alors que Stiles était endormi. Il n'allait pas oser lui proposer de l'argent, il savait que le shérif n'allait jamais le prendre de toute façon… même si Derek sentait que c'était à lui de le faire, à sa famille de le faire. Il avait besoin d'approcher la situation différemment, de donner ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait offrir en revanche.

Uns fois Stiles endormi, leur disant à tous les deux d'un ton taquin qu'il n'irait nulle part, Derek suivit le shérif à l'extérieur et se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? »

Derek sursauta « Je… »

« Tu as été silencieux toute la matinée et je ne dis pas que tu es habituellement un contributeur vif de la conversation mais tu as tendance à répliquer au moins une fois quand Stiles te charrie »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide » dit franchement Derek et puis il changea son affirmation quand les sourcils du shérif se haussèrent « Je veux dire avec Stiles, vous aurez besoin d'aide »

« Et bien c'est vrai » Le shérif se gratta la nuque « On peut résoudre le problème, on y arrive toujours »

« Je veux… aider »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je… je suis responsable… »

« Maintenant, écoute moi bien gamin… »

« Je ne le ferais pas à cause de ça » dit-il rapidement « Mais ça… je peux faire ça » Il leva les yeux vers le shérif, sérieux « Ca me dérangera pas si Stiles devient irascible et je suis assez fort pour l'aider. Scott a cours et je sais que Stiles ne le laissera pas rester tous les jours. Ces kinésithérapeutes coûtent une fortune et je n'ai pas besoin d'être payé ou… »

« Derek » Le shérif leva une main « Ralentit » Il se pinça l'arête du nez et lança à Derek un regard profond « Tu veux gérer mon fils alors qu'il est incapable de prendre soin de lui et qu'il en déteste chaque minute ? »

Derek fit une grimace « Pas entièrement mais je peux »

« Ah huh. Stiles ne va pas aimer ça »

« Il va s'y habituer » Derek leva les yeux au ciel « C'est moi ou un professionnel très cher et je sais qu'il verra la logique d'un… d'un ami qui aide »

Le shérif bredouilla et le pointa du doigt « Tu le lui dis. Mais laisse-moi être là, je veux voir sa tête »

Derek pouffa et acquiesça « Bien sûr ok »

* * *

Stiles n'aima pas ça. Mais il laissa tomber dès que Derek pointa du doigt le fait que c'était une aide gratuite. Il se plaignit quand même du fait que Derek allait être dans les alentours pendant trop longtemps selon lui et Derek ne fit généreusement pas la remarque du mensonge.

* * *

 **(1)Un ergoteur est une personne qui aime parler de futilités, de contester quelque chose avec des raisonnements spécieux, qui aime chicaner**

 **(2)Dessert en gélatine aux fruits.**

 **C'est un chapitre bien simple mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand-même. Encore merci à tout le monde pour tous les commentaires, les favoris et les follows que vous laissez sur cette trad ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir.**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous mes loulous et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour de nouvelles aventures en compagnie de nos chers tourtereaux.**


	6. Humain numéro 1

**Bonjour à vous tous mes loulous. C'est en ce beau dimanche que je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non je plaisante, je suis ici pour vous offrir un nouveau petit chapitre à vous mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tenais encore à tous vous remercier pour être toujours aussi fidèle à cette traduction et j'espère vraiment que les prochains chapitres et les prochaines trads vous plairont toujours autant.**

 **Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre .**

* * *

Malgré ses protestations sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, Stiles jeta un bras au dessus des épaules de Derek dès la deuxième marche de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et gémit bruyamment.

« Ok, tu as gagné je le concède, s'il te plaît aide moi à monter les escaliers »

Derek fit un sourire satisfait « Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire tu as gagné et s'il te plaît dans la même phrase ? »

« Oh la ferme. Tu peux pas juste me laisser apprécier pendant une seconde le fait que je sois enfin à la maison ? »

« Apprécier » répéta Derek « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Stiles ricana et appuya tout son poids contre Derek alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers « Scott ne me croira jamais quand je lui dirait que tu fais des blagues mec. Tu as vraiment besoin d'en dire une devant lui »

« Nope » Derek ouvrit la porte de la chambre Stiles et l'aida à sautiller jusqu'au lit « C'est trop d'effort d'être drôle devant deux personnes à la fois »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Mon Dieu, tu es enjoué quand ta vie n'est pas en danger. Comment ai-je pu ne jamais le savoir ? »

« Hm » Derek se tapota le menton « Peut-être parce que ma vie est constamment en danger quand je suis près de toi ? »

Stiles lui fit un doigt d'honneur et se tortilla dans le lit « Donc, et maintenant ? » Il jeta un œil vers Derek entre ses cils et Derek détourna résolument le regard en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais normalement un mardi après-midi quand tu n'as pas cours ? »

« Ah » Stiles sourit « Rien que tu ne jugeras approprié pour un processus de guérison »

Derek renifla et jeta un oeil autour de la chambre quelque peu poussiéreuse de Stiles et frissonna en sentant un reste très léger de l'odeur de Peter.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait nettoyer »

« On ? » Stiles secoua la tête et retomba sur ses oreillers « Pas possible mec, le doc à dit pas d'exercices pendant deux semaines. Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger »

« Tu vas devenir gros » Derek frappa avec un sweat errant sa jambe non plâtrée « Tu as besoin de faire quelques étirements tous les jours »

« Et tu uh » Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres, ses joues rougissant un petit peu « Tu dois aider avec ça ? »

« Certains jours » Derek s'arrêta pour prendre quelques bandes dessinées et les jeter sur le bureau « Scott peut échanger avec moi je suppose »

« Echanger ? » souffla Stiles e manière indignée « Punaise, tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un cochon primé ou un truc comme ça »

« Ne sois pas stupide » renvoya Derek « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais primé »

Le shérif entra dans la pièce avant que Stiles ne puisse argumenter un peu plus. Il plaça les nouveaux médicaments de Stiles sur la table de nuit et s'assit doucement à côté de lui.

« Très bien gamin, je dois aller travailler »

« Bien sûr papa, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi » Stiles pointa son pouce en direction de Derek « J'ai toute la compagnie dont j'ai besoin avec ce vieux visage souriant ici présent »

Derek froissa une feuille de papier et la jeta sur la tête de Stiles. Celui-ci essaya de l'attraper et finit par envoyer son plâtre dans son visage avant de grogner.

« Doucement fiston » pouffa le shérif « Et toi » Il pointa Derek du doigt « Ne l'encourage pas à s'attirer plus de problèmes »

« Désolé » Derek baissa la tête et ignora l'expression bouche bée de Stiles.

« Très bien, je vous vois plus tard les garçons » Le shérif se leva « Il y a de l'argent pour les pizzas en bas » Il fit un clin d'œil à Derek « Un petit oiseau m'a dit que ça te manquait »

« Oh papa, tu es le meilleur » souffla Stiles « Et toi tu es pas trop mal je suppose » ajouta-t-il en direction de Derek.

« Mince alors, merci »

Le shériff s'offusqua et puis quitta la pièce. Stiles fit un signe d'envie en direction du téléphone de Derek.

« Quoi, tu veux ça ? » Derek traversa la pièce pour se mettre devant lui et le faire planer devant son visage « Ça ? Tu dois t'étirer un petit peu… » Stiles le frappa dans la cuisse, dangereusement proche de sa virilité et il gémit en faisant tomber le téléphone.

« Bien fait pour toi » marmonna Stiles en regardant ses contacts « Hey, t'as jamais changé mon nom là- dessus ? Aw mec » Il sourit en direction de Derek « Je suis toujours ton humain numéro un »

« Je sais pas comment les changer » argumenta Derek avec véhémence en essayant de récupérer son téléphone.

Stiles appuya sur quelque chose ce qui ouvrit la caméra avant de sourire à la caméra jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un 'clic'. Il garda Derek à distance avec une main lâche sur sa poitrine… Derek ne tenta même pas d'essayer de se battre avec la personne blessée qui était en train de garder son téléphone en otage… et il fit l'imbécile jusqu'à ce que Derek puisse voir la photo qui était maintenant mise en écran de veille.

« Très drôle » dit-il sèchement.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là » Stiles se gratta sous le plâtre de son bras « Ca et pour ce revêtement lapidaire juste avant qu'on se soit presque fait tué »

« Je crois que c'est moi qui ait reçu celui-là en fait »

Stiles s'immobilisa et le regarda traverser la pièce pour s'asseoir dans la chaise près du lit.

« Tu… te rappelles de tout ? »

Derek fit un court hochement de tête « Toi non ? »

« Nah » Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction « Des bribes ? Je me rappelle t'avoir souvent crié dessus et uh toi au dessus de moi juste avant… tu sais …. que ça arrive »

« On se disputait pour savoir si je devais oui ou non, te laisser pour mourir seul » grinça Derek, irrité rien qu'en se souvenant de Stiles qui avait insinué qu'il devait y aller.

Stiles grimaça « Oh merde »

« Ouais » Derek lui fit un regard noir.

« Heh pour ce que ça vaut » Stiles leva les yeux un peu nerveusement « Je te suis reconnaissant d'être resté »

Derek sentit son visage s'adoucir et il pencha la tête « Et cette pizza ? »

« Mec, je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je sois prêt à te garder pas loin » Stiles claqua des doigts « Allez-y Monsieur » Quand Derek claqua des dents près des doigts de Stiles, il éclata de rire et Derek était surpris de voir à quel point ce son était rare pour lui. Il était déterminé à faire en sorte qu'il puisse donner à Stiles des raisons de le faire rire plus souvent.

* * *

Stiles jeta un cracker sur la tête de Derek, ce qui attira son attention étant donné qu'il regardait dans le vide.

« Mec ! C'est genre la troisième fois que tu bailles en autant de minutes »

« Je me suis couché tard » Derek se frotta les yeux « Cora arrête pas de se plaindre à propos du couple trois étages plus bas qui a des relations sexuelles »

« Est-ce qu'au moins ces relations sexuelles étaient bonnes à entendre ? »

Derek leva au ciel « Je sais pas, j'essayais de dormir »

« Alors tu peux bloquer ces trucs mais elles non ? »

« Non, elle a juste choisi de rouspéter à propos de ça au lieu de mettre un coussin au dessus de sa tête »

« Pourquoi tu prends pas un nouvel endroit ? »

Derek se tortilla dans sa chaise, essayant de ne pas paraître coupable « C'est pas une priorité là maintenant »

Stiles arqua un sourcil « Wow, alors, tu sais à quel point les loups garous ont un baromètre merdique parce que vous avez des pouvoirs magiques spéciaux ? »

« Ce sont pas des pouvoir magiques… »

« J'ai un pouvoir spécial dédié entièrement au fait de savoir quand Derek Hale essaye d'éviter de répondre honnêtement à une question » Stiles jeta un oeil à ses ongles en faisant un petit sourire « Je l'ai finement mise au point depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré »

« Je ne t'ai même pas parlé le jour où on s'est rencontré »

« On a eu un contact visuel, c'était suffisant »

Derek sentit ses sourcils se hausser de surprise et il plissa les yeux alors que le bout des oreilles de Stiles commençaient à rosir.

« Quoi ? » Stiles ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire c'est à dire essayer de glisser une fourchette sous le plâtre de son bras « J'ai remarqué que tu regardais dans ma direction, c'est tout »

« Ok » dit doucement Derek « C'est extrêmement peu hygiénique Stiles »

Stiles gémit et jeta la fourchette sur le côté « Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Ça me rend dingue. Tu vas utiliser une satanée griffe ? »

Derek sortit ses griffes et lui fit un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi… vraiment ? » Stiles acquiesça avec enthousiasme « Ça te déranges pas ? »

« Je peux essayer » Derek haussa les épaules « Un des mes cousins une fois… il… s'est cassé la cheville en jouant au catch avec nous »

Stiles cligna des yeux en direction « Il était… humain ? »

« Ouais » Derek se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers le lit avant de doucement prendre le bras de Stiles « Ouais mais il essayait toujours de nous suivre, de toutes les façons »

« Donc tu avais d'autres oncles et tantes, pas juste Peter ? »

Derek acquiesça et se focalisa sur le fait de gratter sa griffe systématiquement le long du poignet de Stiles.

« Il était marié ? »

« Non » Derek renifla « Non, mon père avait une soeur, Lorna »

« Vous aimez vraiment conserver les noms dans la famille hein ? » Derek pinça sa peau délibérément et Stiles siffla « Mec je plaisantes ! Soyons honnête, j'ai pas mon mot à dire quand il s'agit de noms »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur quoique ce soit, point final » dit Derek avec un sourire.

Stiles rit juste quand Derek entendit Scott arriver en voiture.

Il se rassit, pas entièrement sûr de quoi faire de ses gestes et l'expression de Stiles s'affaissa « Quoi ? Ça va ? Ça te dérange que je parle d'eux ? »

« C'est pas ça » promit-il « C'était… bon de s'en rappeler » Il lui fit un très léger sourire et se tourna pour faire face à la porte juste au moment où Scott faisait une entrée fracassante. Derek était conscient que le regard de Stiles prit une seconde de trop pour passer de lui à son ami mais il mit ça de côté et accueilla Scott amicalement.

« Hey » sourit Scott qui sautilla vers le lit pour faire un câlin à Stiles avec un bras « Tu as manqué un gros contrôle de maths mec »

« Génial ! »

Scott fit une expression penaude « Mais je l'ai là pour toi »

« Aw non, Scotty pourquoi ?! Tu m'amènes les contrôles de maths ? Je suis en convalescence ! »

Derek tira le papier des mains de Scott, regarda le contrôle et secoua la tête « C'était bien plus difficile dans mon temps »

Scott et Stiles lui lancèrent un regard bizarre, celui de Scott était abasourdi et celui de Stiles était stupidement fier.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de faire une blague sur le bon vieux temps ? »

« C'était une seule fois » rétorqua Derek « Mais » Il pointa Stiles du doigt « Ne dis pas que je ne fais jamais rien pour toi »

« Tu plaisantes ? Faire une blague sur le fait d'être vieux et griffer ma peau qui me démange ? Mec tu deviens vite une personne géniale selon moi »

« Griffer ta peau qui démange ? » répéta Scott de manière incrédule.

« Je n'étais pas génial avant ça ? » demanda doucement Derek en même temps.

Stiles cligna des yeux vers eux « Uh »

« Peu importe » Derek se leva, toucha brièvement le poignet de Stiles et puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Scott « Je vais faire le dîner »

« Cool » Stiles fit un geste pour l'éloigner mais Scott fit osciller un regard de surprise entre eux.

« Tu… tu cuisines ? »

Derek arqua un sourcil en sa direction « Toi non ? »

« Non, j'veux dire oui c'est juste… j'arrive pas à t'imaginer en train de cuisiner »

« Si tu essayes assez fort, tu peux l'imaginer en train de faire n'importe quoi » sourit Stiles et puis ses joues s'embrasèrent son expression devenant soudainement embarrassée « C'est sortit de la mauvaise façon »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel « La moitié de ce que tu dis sort de la mauvaise façon crétin »

« C'est tellement bien de t'avoir tout près » cria Stiles après lui « Je peux sentir l'amour »

« En fait tu sens, genre, beaucoup l'affection là maintenant mec » lui dit Scott.

« Scott, la ferme ! »

* * *

 **Hi hi, ça avance entre nos deux tourtereaux. Je vous fais languir un petit peu niark niark !**

 **Il reste encore 3 chapitres avant la fin de cette trad donc on a le temps de voir venir n'est-ce pas ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant un petit commentaire mes chers loulous. Je vous retrouve dans 2 semaines pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	7. Un endroit où vivre

**Et coucou mes loulous comment allez-vous ? Me revoici pour un nouveau petit chapitre de Warm shadows.**

 **Les aventures de nos tourtereaux continuent. Je ne vous laisse pas languir plus longtemps et vous laisse lire ce nouveau petit chapitre !**

* * *

« Tu sais, je crois que je vais garder cette chaise ici tout le temps » appela Stiles de là où il était assis dans la douche.

Derek était en train de chercher des recettes où il pouvait glisser du tofu sans que le shérif ou Stiles ne s'en rendent compte et il fit un bruit d'approbation.

« Genre, pourquoi est-ce que toutes les douches ne marchent pas comme ça ? Tu préfères pas t'asseoir dans une douche ? Combien d'énergie j'ai perdu ici en restant debout ?! » Il y eut une pause et puis les battements du coeur de Stiles s'accélerèrent « Derek ? »

Derek leva la tête de son téléphone juste à temps pour voir Stiles ouvrir le rideau de douche les yeux écarquillés et paniqués.

« Ouais ? Ca va ? »

« Ouais » Stiles cligna des yeux pour sortir l'eau de ses yeux, il avait l'air déconcerté « C'est juste… ça fait un moment que tu n'avais rien dit et je peux pas entendre grand chose là dedans »

« Je suis allé nul part »

« Je sais, punaise, n'en fait pas tout un plat » souffla Stiles en lui lançant un regard noir avant de refermer le rideau devant lui.

Derek sourit malicieusement et prit une serviette avant de la jeter au dessus du rideau de douche pour que Stiles l'attrape « Tu es celui à qui je manque après dix secondes »

« Connard, ne te moque pas d'un estropié ! »

« Tu n'es pas un estropié. Tu en fais juste des caisses »

Siles tira à nouveau le rideau de douche et il fit un regard noir dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés car il les avaient essuyé avec la serviette et celle ci était lâchement enroulée autour de ses hanches. Avant ça il n'avait jamais vraiment été gros mais il avait définitivement perdu du muscle depuis l'incident. Derek appuya sur l'os de sa hanche.

« Tu deviens à nouveau maigrichon aussi »

« Merci pour ton rapport d'analyse » claqua Stiles « Je peux rien y faire pour cette maigreur de toute façon » Il fit un signe du bras « Est-ce que je peux me brosser les dents en paix ? »

« C'était juste une remarque »

« Arrête ! Retourne au mutisme auquel tu étais si bon »

Derek lui lança un regard noir dans le miroir et Stiles écrit 'T'ES NUL' sur la glace pleine de buée. Il commença à sautiller jusqu'à sa chambre et Derek se pinça l'arête du nez de frustration quand il tapa sur les mains de Derek pour l'éloigner.

« Tu pourrais me laisser t'aider… »

« Tu as fait en sorte que je ne tombe pas dans la douche, mission accomplie pour la journée ! De plus, si je passe trop de temps avec toi, je pourrais devenir un appât évident pour le prochain satané méchant de la semaine ! » Stiles claqua sa porte de chambre au visage de Derek.

Derek fit un regard noir à cette porte et essaya mais échoua à sortir une bonne réplique.

Il descendit au rez de chaussée, jeta un oeil dans le salon, prit un coussin, l'amena à l'extérieur, le jeta en l'air et le frappa aussi fort que possible. Il fit un bruit sourd contre le mur à l'arrière du jardin et tomba par terre.

Il essaya des exercices de respirations comme l'avait suggéré Cora de manière moqueuse et après un moment, il regretta sa perte de patience. Doucement, il se fraya un chemin à travers le massif pour reprendre le coussin et retourna à l'intérieur.

Le shérif était assis à la table de la cuisine, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et un café fumant à ses côtés.

« Il y a encore du café chaud » dit-il avec désinvolture.

Derek prit une tasse, se servit un café bien fort et bien noir, puis s'assit à la table.

Après un lourd silence, le shérif se racla la gorge et quand Derek leva les yeux, il trouva un regard inquisiteur qui l'attendait.

« C'est bon » dit Derek de manière guindée « Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il… à ce qu'il soit… »

« Un petit peu maladroit ? »

Derek souffla un rire « C'est une façon de parler »

« Fils » Le shérif s'enfonça dans sa chaise et le jaugea pendant un moment « Est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un à propos de tout ça ? »

« Tout… je vais bien » insista rapidement Derek « J'ai besoin de parler à personne »

« Rien que ta famille Derek, c'était quelque chose d'énorme et de terrible qui t'es arrivé. Cora qui est revenue… »

« Que Cora soit revenue c'est super, j'aurais jamais… »

« C'est quand même une adaptation. Sans parler que la femme en qui tu avais confiance s'est avérée être une chose très dangereuse et vindicative… un Darach ? C'est ça ? » Derek acquiesça rapidement « Ah uh et elle a essayé de tous nous faire du mal mais elle a vraiment réussie à te faire du mal à toi Derek. Tu as aussi perdu des gens cette année » Il prit quelques dossiers sur la table et Derek grimaça quand il repéra une photo de Boyd qui souriait à la caméra lors d'une photo d'école.

« Je peux pas » réussit-il à dire d'une petite voix « Je ne mérite pas de parler de ça… de parler d'eux »

« Toutes les personnes qui ont du bon en eux méritent une chance de guérir fils » Le shérif prit sa tasse et fit un signe en sa direction avec « Et tu as beaucoup de bon à l'intérieur de toi d'après ce que je peux voir »

« Mais ils étaient tellement jeunes » Derek serra la mâchoire et baissa les yeux sur la table « J'ai fait une erreur trop grande pour être réparée »

« Je ne dis pas que ça va arriver du jour au lendemain » dit doucement le shérif « Mais ça pourrait aider d'essayer »

Derek fit rouler ses épaules, fit bouger sa tête en un petit hochement pour le laisser savoir qu'il avait entendu mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment former des mots. Il ne pouvait pas trouver les bons mots. Le shériff retourna à ses papiers et laissa Derek assis avec ses pensées dans la cuisine silencieuse. C'était presque apaisant.

Puis, il y eut un hurlement à l'étage. Les deux se levèrent en un instant, se précipitant dans le couloir vers la source du bruit. Derek avait le coeur dans la gorge alors que la panique de Stiles envahissait ses sens. Son hurlement devenait plus fort, les draps bruissaient comme s'il était en train de se battre et il bruit sourd retentit comme si quelque chose heurtait le sol.

« Stiles ! »

Ils déboulèrent dans la chambre de Stiles et Derek vit qu'il était endormi. Il se dirigea vers le lit, le shérif juste derrière lui qui éloignait son arme dès qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait rien dans la chambre.

« Stiles » murmura Derek en attrapant ses épaules et en le secouant rapidement « Stiles ! »

Stiles secoua son bras non plâtré dans l'air de manière frénétique et cogna Derek dans le visage alors qu'il revenait à lui en clignant rapidement les yeux.

« Derek ? »

« Ouais, ouais on est là »

« Papa ! »

« Je suis là fiston » Le shérif se précipita à ses côtés et attrapa sa main « Tu es en sécurité »

« Je pouvais pas bouger » haleta Stiles les yeux larmoyant alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans le bras de Derek « Tout le monde était en train de mourir et je pouvais pas l'arrêter »

« Ce n'était pas réel » promit Derek « On est toujours là »

« Tu étais mort » Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux « Peter il… »

« Peter est parti. Il est mort. Il ne va plus jamais faire de mal à personne ou enlever qui que ce soit à nouveau »

Stiles s'enfonça à nouveau dans les oreillers et leur envoya à tous les deux un faible sourire « Je sais, je sais, c'est juste… » Il ferma les yeux « Putain, c'était tellement réel »

« Ton langage » Le réprimanda doucement shérif en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière « Tu vas offenser les pauvres oreilles sensibles de Derek avec ces paroles odieuses »

Stiles rit presque à ça et leva les yeux au ciel « Désolé »

Le biper du shérif sonna. Il se leva et fit claquer sa langue en le consultant « Un cambriolage en ville » Il les regarda tous les deux et Stiles secoua la main qui n'était pas accrochée au bras de Derek.

« Vas-y c'est bon papa » Il lança un regard vers Derek « Tu peux rester, genre, pendant un moment n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Derek « Cora est avec Allison et Lydia en train d'étudier »

« Etudier » renifla Stiles « Bien sûr »

Il était toujours pâle, sa main était moite et Derek se leva pour lui trouver un pull alors que le shérif lui disait au revoir.

Quand il revint vers le lit, les battements du coeur de Stiles étaient stables mais ses yeux étaient méfiants alors qu'il regardait Derek.

« Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… »

« Oublie-ça » coupa Derek en secouant sans un mot le pull devant lui jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne lève obligeamment un bras.

« Non » dit Stiles de manière étouffée à travers le pull « C'était con de ma part »

« Ça sort pas vraiment de l'ordinaire » soupira Derek en tira le pull de Stiles au dessus de son plâtre et puis, il s'affala à côté du lit « En plus, tu as raison »

« C'était décidément pas cool étant donné tout ce que tu fais pour m'aider mec » Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres « Je suis désolé »

Derek cligna des yeux, surpris et puis hocha la tête et tapota maladroitement le lit « Moi aussi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout je suppose. Pour t'avoir mêlé à ça. Pour Jennifer avec ton père et… »

« Derek » interrompit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel « On dirait que tu imagines ça mec. Scott et moi... ok nos vies n'étaient pas faites d'amour et d'eau fraîche avant que tu t'y incrustes, tout de regards noirs et de grognements »

« De regards noirs et de grognements »

« Tu fais beaucoup ça » Stiles lui tapota la main. « Accepte-le. Sérieusement ce n'était pas facile avant, et sans toi ? Si ça avait été juste nous contre Peter ? On serait mort un million de fois. Regarde ce qui s'est passé à la seconde où tu as quitté la ville ! »

« Oui, ce qui était… »

« De ta faute, et patati et patata, peut être que tu devrais régler ce problème où tu te blâmes toi sur toutes les petites choses qui arrivent à tous les autres, mec. C'est vraiment égocentrique de ta part »

Derek sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, offensé et puis il vit les lèvres de Stiles tressauter.

« Oh tu fais chier »

« J'ai dit ça avant que… » Stiles rougit soudainement et il commença à tripoter la couverture de son lit « Alors » dit il brusquement « Est ce que tu restes ? »

« J'ai dit que je le ferais » pointa Derek.

« Ouais mais peut-être que tu as dit ça pour faire plaisir à mon père ! »

« Stiles » Derek se leva, prit un oreiller et le frappa gentiment avec « Arrête de chercher des insinuations pour savoir si je me soucie de toi, tu sais que c'est le cas et c'est terriblement égoïste »

« Oh la ferme ! » Stiles commença à se décaler et fit un signe en direction du lit « Tu veux uh, regarder un film ? »

Derek hésita « Tu veux pas voir si tu peux encore dormir ? »

« Quoi, pour que tu t'assois juste dans un coin et que tu me regardes dormir ? »

« Non » dit Derek avec virulence « Je serai allé en bas éventuellement »

« Tu as vraiment des tendances bizarres de type louche mec » Stiles essaya d'attraper son ordinateur, échoua plusieurs fois et fit des bruits plaintifs jusqu'à ce que Derek ne lève les yeux au ciel et qu'il le lui tende « Merci, type louche »

« Je suis pas un type louche » souffla Derek en enlevant ses baskets et en s'asseyant avec précaution sur le bord du lit.

« Bien sûr si tu le dis » Stiles se déplaça, posa son épaule contre celle de Derek et regarda la liste de film « Tu veux choisir ? »

Derek haussa les épaules « Je ne connais aucun de ces films »

« Et bien, tu veux regarder quoi ? »

« Comme tu ve… »

« Ne dis pas 'comme tu veux', c'est littéralement la pire chose à dire, vraiment »

« Mais, comme… »

« Derek ! » Stiles se tourna pour le regarder de manière impatiente et leurs nez se cognèrent presque vu qu'ils étaient tellement proches. Stiles expira fortement, ses yeux vacillant vers la bouche de Derek avant d'à nouveau lever rapidement les yeux vers lui « Choisit, imbécile »

« Très bien » Derek un contact visuel et évita de baisser les yeux « Quelque chose avec très peu de violence »

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas voir pleins de trucs se faire exploser ? C'est plutôt thérapeutique »

Derek secoua la tête « Non, on en a eu assez pendant un moment »

« Ok » Stiles cliqua sur quelque chose et le poussa gentiment « Dis-le si le visage de Channing Tatum est trop effrayant pour toi »

Derek renifla et s'installa à côté de Stiles pour regarder un film terrible à propos de flics incompétents qui retournaient au lycée. Il ignora volontairement le sarcasme à propos de Derek qui pourrait prendre un job similaire, étant donné qu'il passait autant de tant au lycée lui aussi.

Stiles s'endormit juste avant le générique de fin, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de Derek et son bras plâtré touchant le poignet de Derek. Celui-ci attrapa un marqueur sur la table de nuit et dessina sur le plâtre jusqu'à la fin du film.

Stiles l'appela le lendemain matin pour lui hurler dessus quand il trouva le cœur avec le nom de Channing Tatum au milieu. Derek sourit et l'écouta râler alors qu'il conduisait jusqu'à l'épicerie pour acheter du lait et des œufs. Il paya et se laissa aller jusqu'à la maison des Stilinski. Stiles ne sembla même pas respirer quand Derek apparut avec un bagel et le lui jeta à la figure.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu dirais que tu serais à l'aise de vivre à côté d'un égout ? »

Derek leva la tête du livre qu'il avait volé sur les étagères de Stiles, s'éloignant de la vie bizarre de Garp (1) jusqu'à la réalité.

« Je… quoi ? »

Stiles retira un stylo de sa bouche et pointa l'écran de son ordinateur du doigt « Il y a un appartement convenable de deux chambres de ce côté de la ville mais c'est juste à côté d'une plantation » Il se tapa le nez avec le stylo qu'il pointa ensuite vers Derek « Est-ce que ça serait vraiment un problème ? »

« Oui » dit platement Derek « Pour tout le monde »

« Pleins d'avis disent que tu le remarques même pas ! »

« Bien, alors pour moi, oui »

« Veto alors » Stiles barra quelque chose et recommença à taper sur son ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Derek se leva et alla vers le lit alors que Stiles haussait les épaules et tendit le cou pour lever les yeux vers lui.

« Tu traînes pour chercher un endroit pour vivre et je m'ennuie trop quand toi, papa et Scott vous êtes occupés à avoir une vie normale d'humain à quatre membres »

« Alors tu cherches un appartement pour moi, en ligne »

« Ouep » dit Stiles, puis il sourit « Je sais mieux que personne ce que tu cherches. Et, j'ai eu ta sœur au téléphone… elle viendra plus tard et vous pourrez choisir des appartements à visiter »

« Comment tu… » Derek regarda la bloc note sur les genoux de Stiles et rechigna en voyant la liste « Je n'ai pas besoin d'espace pour pratiquer mes saltos arrière »

« Ils deviennent un petit peu rouillé mec, tu as besoin d'entretenir ces choses là »

Derek lui tapa l'arrière de la tête, s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la liste et le stylo des mains « Je n'ai pas besoin de deux salles de bain… »

« Cora mec, ta soeur voudra avoir sa propre salle de bain, crois-moi »

« D'accord mais une chambre d'ami ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si Isaac reste ou si je suis trop fatigué pour rentrer à la maison ? Ma jambe sera toujours en train de guérir ! »

« Pourquoi tu serais venu en premier lieu ? » renifla Derek « Qui a dit que j'allais t'inviter ? »

« Moi je le dis » Stiles lui donna un coup de coude, reprit le stylo et recommença à écrire.

« Hey Stiles ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une piscine »

« On a eu de bons moments dans une piscine tous les deux, ne sois pas trop hâtif en les écartant »

« Elles coûtent des centaines de dollars » Derek réessaya de voler le stylo pour barrer la nouvelle case et Stiles le tint éloigné du lit.

« Na uh » Il fit un sourire narquois à Derek et remua les sourcils « Dis le mot magique »

« Donne me le »

« Tu sais, ce sont des mots magiques mais je suis pas sûr que le stylo serait particulièrement à l'aise »

Derek se pencha au dessus de lui, ignorant l'insinuation et fronça les sourcils quand Stiles le bloqua avec tout son corps.

« Stiles ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi »

« J'ai eu kiné avec un loup garou très grincheux qui m'a fait faire toute sorte d'étirements inconfortables ce matin mec. Je me sens agile »

Derek savait ce qu'était en train de faire Stiles. Il ne sera pas blessé par quelques mots stupides et distrayants. Comme il ne s'était pas laissé dérouter de sa tâche ce matin, avec Stiles s'étirant et se contractant devant lui, il ne serait pas dérouté maintenant. Il se jeta en avant, reposa son poids de chaque côté de Stiles (il était presque à cheval sur lui) et Stiles glapit, s'agita vers l'arrière et fit tomber le stylo. Derek l'attrapa, lui fit un grand sourire de là où il était posé, à califourchon sur lui et il fit le point sur là où il était.

« Je… »

« Ouais » murmura Stiles, ses yeux oscillant entre les épaules de Derek, le stylo, la bouche de Derek, son cou et puis enfin, son visage.

« J'ai gagné » dit stupidement Derek.

Stiles ricana « Félicitations » Il se déplaça et Derek sentit ses cuisses s'étirer sous lui. Il tressauta à cette sensation « Alooors, est-ce que tu apprécies d'être au dessus de moi ? »

Derek s'éloigna brusquement, essaya de garder sa respiration sous contrôle, se maudit pour avoir oublié que Stiles était jeune, blessé et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui là maintenant et que c'était quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt pour le bordel qu'était Derek ainsi que son énorme nœud de problèmes.

« Tiens » Il jeta rapidement le stylo vers Stiles et sortit du lit « Je vais aller… »

« Utiliser la salle de bain ? » demanda Stiles en clignant innocemment des yeux vers lui.

Derek souffla et quitta la chambre avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide comme se remettre au dessus de lui et de s'imprégner de sa chaleur, d'embrasser cette bouche stupide, belle et ergoteuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge et humide et que le prénom de Derek ne sorte constamment de cette bouche. Il vacilla jusqu'au couloir. Ça ne faisait pas parti de ses plans.

* * *

Après une balade autour du pâté de maison, Derek revint pour voir Cora et Allison assises sur le lit avec Stiles. Cora dessinait au dessus d'un des dessins de Derek et il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi mais ça le mit légèrement hors de lui. Allison hochait la tête vers quelque chose que Stiles lui montrait et elle leva prudemment les yeux quand elle vit Derek.

« Salut »

Derek acquiesça brusquement et enleva sa veste « Hey »

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'un arbitre ? » Le regard de Stiles oscilla entre eux deux « Est-ce que ça va dégénérer ? »

Allison secoua la tête, le regard toujours sur Derek « Ca ira, si c'est bon pour toi ? »

Derek déglutit, regarda Cora qui avait une expression prudente et pleine d'espoir (il savait que ces deux là allaient s'apprécier) et il regarda Stiles qui lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant.

« Je suppose » Il fit craquer son cou et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et murmura quelque chose à propos de la posture. Derek fit un regard noir, trouva un cracker et le lui jeta au visage.

« Toujours à me jeter des trucs dessus » Stiles l'enleva « N'importe qui penserait que tu fais une fixation sur mon visage ! »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se fit battre par Cora qui renifla ostensiblement. Elle et Stiles partagèrent un regard où aucun mots ne furent échangés mais il y avait définitivement une conversation qui avait lieu. Derek était irrité contre lui même pour être un tout petit peu jaloux.

« Pour ce que ça vaut » Allison se leva et détourna son attention sur le fait qu'il était insignifiant et peu sûr de soi à propos de sa sœur et de Stiles « J'apprécierais le fait qu'on puisse être… alliés »

Derek arqua un sourcil, surpris « Alliés »

« Des gens qui obtiennent des bénéfices grâce à une association » interrompit Stiles avec une voix d'acier « Genre, faire que toute le monde dans leur meute reste heureux parce qu'ils savent comment être gentils »

Derek fronça le nez et se retourna vers Allison « Je peux faire ça »

« Moi aussi » Elle lui fit un sourire timide et se mordit la lèvre « Je suis pas sûr de ce que mon père va dire mais… »

Stiles fit un bruit moqueur et Allison se retourna pour le frapper gentiment l'épaule.

« Hey ! »

« Il n'est plus aussi mauvais qu'il l'était avant » promit-elle en regardant Derek avec fermeté « Il essaye »

Derek ne pouvait pas entendre de mensonge dans sa voix et il pouvait dire que sa sœur et Stiles voulaient tous les deux ça. Ils voulaient qu'il soit à l'aise avec la présence d'Allison donc il acquiesça à nouveau. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, loin d'Allison mais toujours dans la pièce et Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le poing en l'air en un hourra moqueur.

« C'est bien pour toi mon pote, une accolade change tout »

« Tais-toi » marmonna Derek en volant le bloc note pour regarder de manière déterminée à la liste d'endroits que Stiles avait écrit.

« Et bien » dit Cora de manière vive « C'était tragique »

Allison leva les yeux au ciel, prit ses affaires qui étaient sur le lit et puis fit un hochement de tête vers Stiles puis vers Derek « A plus tard ? »

« Putain ouais, tu me verras courir tous les jours… » Stiles lança sa propre blague et ils lui lancèrent tous des regards de dédain. En revanche cela réussit à détendre l'atmosphère et Allison hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Stiles fit osciller son regard entre Cora et Derek puis souffla « Et bien, est-ce que je peux être le premier à te dire que je suis fier de toi pour ne pas t'être transformé »

« Je peux me contrôler tu sais » souffla Derek de manière indignée.

« Je sais » Stiles leva le bras pour lui tapoter le bras et lui faire un regard affectueux « Je te donne juste un peu d'amour après un moment aussi éprouvant »

« Punaise, merci »

« De rien »

« Oh mon Dieu, prenez une chambre » dit Cora de manière narquoise en posant ses pieds sur le lit de Stiles et en ouvrant un magazine.

« J'en ai une » pointa Stiles « Tu es dedans »

« J'en aimerais une à moi » songea nonchalamment Cora « Si mon frère pouvait au moins être d'accord pour visiter des endroits »

« Très bien » claqua Derek, conscient du fait que Stiles tapotait toujours négligemment son bras comme si de rien était et il avait besoin que ça s'arrête avant qu'il ne s'y habitue « Allons visiter un endroit »

Stiles se redressa « Aw, je peux venir ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel « Je croyais que tu t'étais déjà invité »

« Et bien, c'est toujours sympa qu'on te le demande crétin »

« On devrait faire en sorte d'avoir un endroit avec des chambres à l'opposée l'une de l'autre dans l'appartement » dit doucereusement Cora alors qu'elle se levait « Rien que de savoir dans quels sortes de préliminaires est ton propre frère c'est assez difficile, je ne veux pas avoir à l'entendre tout le temps aussi »

La bouche de Derek s'ouvrit alors que Stiles commençait à bafouiller de manière indignée.

* * *

 **(1) Le livre s'appelle 'Le monde selon Garp' de John Irving. Je ne connaissait pas du tout ce livre et vous mes loulous ?**

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre mes loulous ? Des choses se passent n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite des aventures et en attendant couvrez-vous bien avec les températures glaciales qui nous arrivent en ce moment même. Moi je vais rester au chaud jusqu'à demain ! Gros bisous à vous mes loulous !**


	8. Confiance

**Mea culpa, mais un gros mea culpa. Vous avez dû vous demander où j'étais passé depuis… oula 7 semaines ! Mazette !**

 **J'ai posté une petite update sur ma page Facebook si vous voulez savoir l'histoire dans son entièreté. Mais pour résumer j'ai eu un accident de voiture au début du mois de mars qui m'a bien choqué et un petit peu amoché donc je voulais prendre mon temps pour m'en remettre.**

 **Mais je reviens en force ! Je suis presque guérie (ya que mon bras qui fait des siennes Grrr) et je veux reprendre du service auprès de la communauté donc me revoilà !**

 **Donc voici pour vous le nouveau chapitre de Warm shadows que vous avez attendu depuis toutes ces semaines en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles traînait sur le canapé en regardant des épisodes des Simpsons vieux d'une décennie quand Derek rentra de son jogging. Il se stoppa en enlevant les écouteurs que Stiles lui avait prêté, insistant sur le fait que Derek ne pouvait pas courir en silence ('Le silence c'est ennuyeux Derek ! Courir c'est déjà assez terrible ! Prend-ça !' 'Très bien, tout ce que tu veux pour te faire taire') et le regarda.

Il enleva ses baskets, entra dans le salon en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il avait considéré la maison des Stilinski comme un endroit sûr, un endroit où il se sentait comme à la maison. Il supposait que que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec le fait que Stiles l'avait abrité à contrecoeur lors de la traque de la police. Ou peut-être plus récemment avec la façon dont le shérif s'était si facilement assis avec Derek à la table de la cuisine jusque tard dans la soirée ou quand il passait beaucoup de temps à traîner dans la chambre de Stiles, à apprendre des choses sur lui, à le taquiner, à l'aider à récupérer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Derek se sentait bien en vie ici. C'était un endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui, c'était des gens en qui il avait confiance.

« Hey tête de noeuds » Stiles le regarda par dessus le canapé « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je pense à quel point tu es un raté » répliqua Derek avec aisance en lui jetant les écouteurs dessus.

Stiles cria, s'emmêla dedans brièvement et puis les jeta sur le côté « Connard ! »

« Crétin »

« Il était bien ton jogging ? »

« Mhm. »

« T'es allé loin ? »

Derek haussa les épaules et s'écroula à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il prit la jambe plâtrée de Stiles et la posa sur ses genoux.

« Pas très loin. Tes orteils sont dégoûtants. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu les a lavés ? »

« Va te faire voir » Stiles fit gigoter ses orteils vers Derek « C'est pas comme si c'était facile de se baisser jusque là en ce moment. C'est le dernier de mes soucis de toute façon, se branler est un souvenir lointain, ok »

Derek déglutit, fit une pichenette au gros orteil de Stiles et regarda de manière déterminée la télévision.

« Quand est-ce que rentre ton père ? »

« Dans une heure » Stiles bâilla « Tu veux faire une petite sieste, tu feras le dîner dans une demie heure ? »

« Je devrais me doucher » pointa Derek.

« Ouais, tu sens plutôt fort »

« Comment tu peux le remarquer malgré ta propre puanteur ça me passe au dessus de la tête »

« Ha » Stiles s'empoigna le torse et puis gigota sur le canapé pour poser son autre jambe sur les genoux de Derek « Reste pour un moment »

« Je devrais… »

« Derek ! » L'expression indignée de Stiles s'affaiblit puis il se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs « Je veux dormir et je me sens toujours… plus en sécurité quand tu es là. Est-ce que tu peux pas juste t'asseoir ? »

Derek hocha la tête de manière compréhensive « Ouais, ok je comprends » Il le comprenait bien plus que ce qu'il pourrait dire, s'il était honnête. Etre avec Stiles était apaisant d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait même pas expliquer.

Il arrêta d'y penser alors que Stiles se déplaçait pour se mettre à l'aise et il s'autorisa à s'assoupir avec le son de la télévision en fond. Stiles était un poids confortable à ses côtés.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux quand le shérif et Cora entrèrent ensemble, Cora disant quelque chose qui fit éclater de rire le shérif.

« Bonsoir les garçons » Le shérif leur sourit « Confortables ? »

« Je l'étais » marmonna sombrement Stiles en essayant d'enfoncer à nouveau son visage dans les coussins du canapé.

Derek se frotta le visage et remarqua que dans son sommeil, il s'était penché contre Stiles et il essaya de se redresser rapidement.

Cora pouffa au dessus d'eux « Quelle belle conversation sur l'oreiller »

Stiles lui fit un doigt d'honneur et le shérif se racla la gorge.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous envisage de faire le dîner ou est-ce que je dois sortir la bacon ? »

« Non ! » Stiles grimaça, commença à se lever et Derek bondit du canapé puis l'aida à se lever. Cora lui tendit ses béquilles et Stiles hocha la tête pour la remercier « J'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ces trucs »

« Il reste une semaine c'est ça ? »

« Ouais » Stiles sautilla vers la cuisine et Derek le regarda partir. Il voulait vraiment retourner dormir avec lui tout près.

Quand il regarda sur le côté, Cora lui fit un regard gentil et il plissa le nez en sa direction.

Personne n'avait dit qu'il était mature à propos du fait gérer à ses émotions.

* * *

« Trois ! » Stiles retomba sur le sol et secoua une main en direction de Derek « C'est bon pour aujourd'hui hein ? »

« Trois petits abdos » Derek arqua un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille » gémit Stiles « Je suis seulement humain ! »

« Je trouve que tu t'en sors bien » dit Scott de manière encourageante en tapotant le genou de Stiles alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Merci » Stiles pointa son ami du doigt « Tu vois Derek ? Certaines personnes savent comment être encourageante »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, se mit debout au niveau des pieds de Stiles et le tapa avec le tapis de gym.

« Certaines personnes veulent juste t'aider à retrouver la forme pour que tu ne finisses pas comme une épave faible et molle quand on t'auras enlevé tes plâtres. Tu veux être capable de marcher dans les six prochains mois ? »

« Je vois toujours pas ce que des abdos ont à voir avec la capacité de mettre du poids sur ma jambe »

« Tout est dans la force de la ceinture abdominale crétin »

« Je sais, tu m'as lu tout ça dans ton stupide livre de geek »

« C'est pas un livre de geek, c'est un livre sur le rétablissement et… »

« C'est un livre de geek ! Je suis surpris que tu le lises pas en portant des lunettes »

« J'en ai pas besoin » Derek se tapota les yeux d'un air suffisant « Loup garou »

« Loup garou diabolique »

Derek montra ses dents et Stiles rit. Scott se racla la gorge derrière aux, jeta à Derek deux bouteilles d'eau quand ils se retournèrent pour cligner des yeux en sa direction.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux partager avec nous Scotty ? »

« C'est juste bien que vous soyez tous les deux de si bons amis maintenant » songea Scott en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte en souriant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et renvoya sa bouteille à son meilleur ami. Derek les laissa et alla dans la cuisine, là où le shérif faisait des papiers.

« Comment ça se passe là bas ? »

« Je crois… »

« Non Scott ! Tu peux pas chatouiller une personne blessée ! »

« Tu as versé de l'eau dans mes chaussures Stiles ! »

Derek grimaça et s'assit à la table alors que le shérif pouffait.

« Ca allait très bien pendant 5 secondes » lui dit sèchement Derek.

« Ces garçons n'ont jamais pu se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant longtemps, sauf si c'est quelque chose qu'ils trouvent particulièrement important. Quand ils se concentrent sur quelque chose dont ils se soucient particulièrement, ils ont tendance à ne pas la laisser partir trop facilement »

Le shérif le regarda et Derek essaya de ne pas remarquer l'expression intense dans ses yeux.

« Ouais, ils sont plutôt loyaux » réussit-il à dire « Avec le lacrosse et… Scott prend enfin au sérieux ses entraînements de loup garou »

« Mhm » Le shérif prit une gorgée de son thé et remonta ses lunettes « Peu de monde l'aurait attendu de la manière dont tu l'as fait. Il m'a parlé des difficultés que tu as eu au début. Et Stiles ! Il a dû rendre les choses encore plus difficiles »

« Avec lui, je reste sur le qui-vive » accepta Derek.

Il y eut un autre fredonnement et Derek regarda le dessus de la table.

« Il essayait d'aider » dit-il finalement « Comme je le fais maintenant »

« Et bien, c'est bien que tu ais fait avec » dit légèrement le shérif avant de d'essuyer ses papiers. Le ton sérieux de la conversation s'évapora et il fit un grand sourire à Derek « Je crois que tu es bon pour lui et que lui, l'est pour toi. Les garçons ! » Il alla dans le salon et commença à les réprimander car ils utilisaient les coussins du canapé comme armes.

Derek s'enfonça à nouveau dans sa chaise et se demandait si oui ou non le shérif en savait plus sur le fait que Derek soit resté de manière tellement insistante dans la vie de Stiles.

Il se demandait s'il devait acheter un gilet pare-balles.

* * *

Un cri perçant réveilla Derek de son sommeil et il sursauta avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Stiles essayait de se faufiler hors du lit, ses mains remuant alors que la douleur irradiait hors de lui.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Derek se leva d'un bond et traversa la pièce jusqu'à lui.

« Je pouvais pas dormir » soupira Stiles en se penchant contre Derek sans discuter et Derek pouvait sentir la fatigue émaner de lui.

« Tu devrais essayer »

« Oh mon Dieu vraiment ? Parce que je n'ai pas pensé à essayer »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa doucement sur le lit « Tu te mets trop de pression. Tu vas abîmer ta jambe à jamais si tu continues à essayer de marcher dessus avant que tu ne sois prêt »

« Et bien je suis désolé que m'asseoir dans le noir à me tourner les pouces quand tu dors n'est pas mon vendredi soir idéal » dit Stiles d'une voix traînante « Mais je voulais quelque chose sur mon étagère »

« Dit-moi ce que c'est et j'irais te le chercher »

« Non ! J'en ai marre que les gens aillent me chercher quelque chose et les promesses sérieuses de Scott comme quoi j'irais bientôt mieux et toi qui est sympa avec moi ! J'en ai marre de tout ça »

« Tu en as marre que je sois sympa » répéta Derek platement « Tu veux que je recommence à t'enfoncer dans des choses et à les fracasser sur ton visage ? »

L'odeur de Stiles devint légèrement épicée et Derek pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer sous son pouce.

« Pas nécessairement » dit finalement Stiles « Mec, est-ce que t'en as pas marre de moi ? »

« Je… non ? »

« Non ? »

« Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis avant » réussit à dire maladroitement Derek « Je… la compagnie ne me dérange pas »

« Mais tu ne m'aimais pas avant »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça »

« Je suis plutôt sûr qu'il y avait une haine mutuelle entre nous »

« Tu me détestais ? » Derek essayait de garder un ton léger mais il était honnêtement juste un petit peu… blessé.

Ce qui était stupide, bien sûr que Stiles le détestait. Derek avait était un connard avec lui. Derek était un connard avec tout le monde.

« C'est du passé maintenant » soupira Stiles en le regardant avec prudence « Je ne te détestais pas, c'est juste que je ne te connaissais pas. Je ne te faisais pas confiance »

« Ok » déglutit Derek « Mais c'est le cas maintenant ? »

« Tu croyais vraiment que je serais d'accord pour que tu fasses la babysitter et que tu vives pratiquement dans ma chambre si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« C'est pas du babysitting crétin, tu n'es définitivement pas un bébé. Sauf quand tu te plains que tu t'ennuies, là tu ressembles au moins à un enfant de 5 ans »

« Heh peut-être que je devrais juste redevenir un enfant, avoir 5 ans pour toujours »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de faire un bruit peiné « S'il te plaît arrête »

Stiles le regarda durement et il y eut un silence alors que Derek le regardait à nouveau calmement.

« Ok » acquiesça Stiles « Ouais, ouais, je ne… ferais pas ça » Il se remit sur les oreillers et secoua une main vers Derek « Est-ce que tu peux t'allonger ? J'ai l'impression d'être un invalide avec toi perché sur le lit comme ça »

C'était une mince excuse mais Derek s'en fichait. Il posa ses jambes sur le lit et se déplaça jusqu'à ce que ses épaules se frôlent.

De manière hésitante, Stiles appuya l'auriculaire de sa main plâtrée contre celui de Derek et celui-ci l'attrapa avec le sien, pour les lier l'un à l'autre. Stiles souffla et Derek fit pareil, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il retenait son souffle jusqu'à maintenant.

« Derek Hale est dans mon lit » dit Stiles au plafond « Ma vie est tellement bizarre »

« Elle pourrait l'être encore plus » songea Derek « Je pourrais être au dessus de toi à nouveau »

Stiles éclata de rire et tourna la tête pour le regarder de l'autre côté de l'oreiller « Ne me donne pas d'idées mec. Je suis à moitié fait de plâtre en ce moment »

Derek tourna sa tête sur le côté et serra ses doigts « Ca pourrait être pire »

« Qui pouvait deviner » rit Stiles « Que tu avais un côté optimiste »

« Tais-toi » souffla Derek « C'est vraiment pas grand chose »

« Ca l'est » insista Stiles « J'aime ça que tu ais de l'espoir mec, ça me fait me sentir mieux à propos de… tu sais… » Stiles secoua sa main non plâtrée « Le monde »

« Je te ferais te sentir mieux à propos du monde »

« Mhm » Stiles haussa une épaule « Si tu peux toujours te soucier de choses et avoir de l'espoir alors, je sais pas » Sa voix baissa et il fit à Derek un sourire « On a tous une chance »

« Wow, ça semblait presque flatteur »

« Ca l'était crétin » Stiles cogna son épaule contre celle de Derek « Je sais pas » Il gratta son plâtre et Derek attrapa sa main avant d'enrouler sa main avec la sienne et les reposer sur son torse.

« Arrête de bouger » réprimanda-t-il.

« Mon Dieu Mr Hale » souffla Stiles de manière taquine « Regarde-toi à tenir mes deux mains, je déclare »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles fit un grand sourire et essaya de faire une bataille de pouce peu enthousiaste jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre le bras de Derek.

* * *

Quand Derek se réveilla à nouveau, Stiles respirait contre son cou, son bras non plâtré posé en travers du torse de Derek et se cramponnait à lui.

Stiles frotta sa joue contre la peau de Derek, ses yeux papillonnant avant de s'ouvrir et qu'ils ne se dirigent rapidement vers ceux de Derek.

« Salut » marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage et en bâillant « Ca va ? »

Derek le regarda pendant un moment, inspira leurs souffles mélangés et puis expira doucement.

« Ouais » acquiesça-t-il « J'y arrive »

Stiles sourit de manière ensommeillée, se tortilla autant que possible pour regarder Derek et il ricana « Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avoir les cheveux ébouriffés »

Derek fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, pas embêté et Stiles rit un peu plus. C'était un son agréable.

« Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance » dit-il finalement « Y'a que toi qui le voit de toute façon. Je me fiche de c'que tu penses »

« Ha, menteur » Stiles passa sa propre main à travers les cheveux de Derek et celui-ci fronça les sourcils en essayant d'éloigner sa main.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! L'est trop tôt pour cette maltraitance »

« J'te donne un coup de main ! »

« Arrête ! »

« Pas maintenant que je sais que ça t'énerve mec, jamais »

Derek attrapa son poignet et tira dessus pour que Stiles tombe au dessus de lui, toujours en train de rire. Son rire se calma alors qu'il regardait Derek, son autre main reposant contre le coeur de Derek et ses doigts faisant comme des cercles sur le coton du tee shirt.

« Derek ? »

« Je me soucie de ce que tu penses » confessa soudainement Derek.

Stiles inspira « Ouais ? »

« Plus que n'importe qui'

« Quoi ? Plus que… »

« Je vais pas te faire une liste » interrompit Derek en serrant fortement les doigts de Stiles « Mais ouais. Quand je suis parti je… je me suis rappelé avoir pensé que peut-être ça aurait été mieux si tu m'avais laissé me noyer dans cette piscine »

Stiles fit un son indigné et Derek fit un grand sourire. Il se déplaça sur les oreillers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient encore plus proches l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le coeur de Stiles battre contre son torse.

« Mais ensuite je me suis dit… Stiles serait tellement énervé contre moi car il a fait tous ces efforts et je n'étais pas content à propos de ça »

« J'aurais été super énervé »

« Je sais » Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et effleura son nez contre celui de Stiles « Tu es la seule personne qui aurait été énervé contre moi si j'étais mort. Tu t'es mit en quatre pour moi, toujours… » Derek souffla doucement et leva les yeux vers lui « Tu ne m'abandonnes jamais »

« Pareil » chuchota Stiles, son souffle et son coeur s'accélérant « Derek… »

Derek se rapprocha encore plus de lui et leurs bouches ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'elles se touchent. Ca serait probablement la chose la plus facile qu'il aurait fait depuis des mois, des années et il voulait le faire. Il voulait le faire.

« Derek » dit à nouveau Stiles, sa jambe tressautant contre la sienne de manière impatiente et Derek rit, éloigna sa main de celle de Stiles pour enrouler un bras autour de lui pour l'approcher encore plus près.

« Stiles »

« Pour l'amour du ciel… » souffla Stiles en s'avançant et en fermant complètement la distance entre eux.

C'était toujours une surprise.

Stiles l'embrassait et Derek ne s'y attendait pas. Même en considérant ses sentiments, en les reconnaissant dans sa tête, sachant la manière dont Stiles le regardait, lui parlait, le protégeait et le connaissait, il n'imaginait pas un scénario où ça se passerait, où il aurait ce qu'il voudrait.

« Derek » dit à nouveau Stiles en s'éloignant seulement d'un centimètre « Est-ce que tu vas… »

Derek retourna brusquement dans le présent et posa sa main sur le visage de Stiles avant de lui sourire, de s'avancer et de l'embrasser.

Le baiser était doux, prudent et il n'en n'était pourtant pas moins important. Derek le sentit jusque dans ses orteils. Stiles était un poids délicieux sur lui, sincère dans sa façon de l'embrasser, toujours un peu maladroit à cause du sommeil. Sa main plâtrée était appuyée contre la joue de Derek, le plâtre éraflant sa peau d'une manière qui était étrangement terre à terre. C'était un rappel de la personne avec qui il était dans le lit, ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, à quel point il était tellement et ridiculement reconnaissant, heureux et rempli par ce qui devrait être une effrayante quantité de sentiments pour Stiles. Mais ce n'était pas effrayant du tout. C'était un bon changement.

Stiles jeta sa jambe non plâtrée sur celle de Derek et tira jusqu'à ce que Derek ne roule au dessus de lui et il sourit.

« C'est mieux comme ça »

Derek renifla, garda son poids sur ses mains jusqu'à ce que Stiles n'enfonce durement ses doigts dans ses côtes et le fasse haleter pour qu'il tombe un petit peu plus sur lui.

« Pigeon »

« Crétin » souffla Derek et sourit encore plus possible malgré le fait qu'il venait de se faire traiter de crétin et Derek était peu disposé à faire autre chose si ce n'est l'embrasser à nouveau.

Stiles fit des bruits essoufflés contre sa bouche, des bruits satisfaits et heureux et Derek les avala. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait la chance de découvrir quelqu'un comme ça, silencieux et en paix et avec tellement d'attention. Il eut chaud tout partout et il effleura les bras nus de Stiles avec ses mains avant de s'agripper fortement à lui.

« J'aime ça » commenta Stiles quelques minutes plus tard.

Derek fredonna pour acquiescer, amenant paresseusement leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il aimait les courbes de la bouche de Stiles, il aimait la sensation de ces lèvres contre les siennes, il aimait le fait que tout était léger et doux.

Il n'avait pas pensé que ça aurait pût être Stiles, la personne qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, qui le stressait, qui se disputait avec lui, qui pouvait être véritablement odieux avec lui et qui pourtant, touchait le visage de Derek avec une expression de vénération sur son visage.

« Tu avais peur que ce soit pas le cas ? » demanda-t-il enfin en se rapprochant de Stiles.

« Non » dit Stiles après un petit moment et Derek se releva pour le regarder, les sourcils haussés « Pas à cause de toi ! »

Derek lui fit un regard éloquent à ce mensonge et Stiles se tortilla pour se libérer.

« Ugh, ne deviens pas tout grincheux et en colère, t'embrasser c'est… mon Dieu… c'est juste… c'est t'embrasser ! Toi ! Derek Hale. Tu es au dessus de moi »

« Tu peux être au dessus si tu préfères »

Stiles sourit durement « Content de savoir que tu es versatile »

« Je le suis »

« Mon Dieu » Stiles fit un son blessé « Ne me fait pas penser à ça là maintenant. J'veux dire… »

Derek sentit la virilité de Stiles se réveiller là où elle était appuyée, contre la hanche de Derek et il sourit.

« C'est quelque chose que tu voudrais ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais tu t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit moi ou… ? » Il bougea pour se lever « Est-ce que tu as besoin que je parte ? Tu es mal à l'aise ? »

« Non ! » Stiles jeta ses bras autour du cou de Derek et l'amena plus près pour enfoncer son visage contre son épaule « Ca a toujours l'air d'un rêve » confessa-t-il doucement.

Derek se retourna pour essayer de le regarder mais Stiles garda résolument son visage caché.

« Stiles »

« Mmm »

« Stiles regarde moi » Derek posa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva le visage. Stiles plissa les yeux et Derek secoua la tête affectueusement « T'es un idiot »

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent brusquement « Excuse-moi ? »

« C'est réel » promit Derek et ondula des hanches contre lui et Stiles laissa échapper un petit gémissement étouffé quand la propre virilité éveillée de Derek se pressa contre sa cuisse « Je suis réel, tu es réel. Je peux… » Il tira la main plâtrée de Stiles qui était enfoncée dans les couvertures et fit un signe de tête vers ses doigts « Tu en as cinq » Il les embrassa tous rapidement « C'est comme ça que tu le sais. Je suis réel. Je suis là » Il se pencha au dessus de lui et l'embrassa profondément « Nous sommes là »

Stiles posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Derek pendant un moment, les yeux entrouverts et la respiration rapide.

« Tu ferais un bon avocat avec un argument comme ça » dit-il finalement.

Derek rit « Celle là c'était juste pour toi »

« Oh mon Dieu » dit Stiles vers le plafond alors que Derek bougeait pour embrasser son cou « Tu n'es pas réel du tout. Derek Hale ne dit pas des trucs comme ça »

« Des trucs comme quoi ? »

« Je sais pas » Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek et les tira jusqu'à ce que Derek ne le regarde « Tu es une toute autre personnes ces jours ci »

Derek haussa maladroitement les épaules, il ne savait pas quoi dire « Je suis le même qu'avant… quand j'étais… »

Stiles acquiesça et lui sourit tendrement « Chuis content que tu m'fasses assez confiance pour que tu sois comme ça à nouveau »

Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait dire à ça donc au lieu de ça Derek l'embrassa. Il versait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, tout ce que Stiles savait déjà, tout ce qu'il avait à donner dans les baisers qu'ils partageaient dans la sécurité de la chambre sombre de Stiles .

* * *

 **Et voili et voilà. Je suis sûre que vous avez attendu ce chapitre comme le messi n'est-ce pas. Et je vous ai fait bien attendre (même si c'était pas vraiment de me faute… hu hu)**

 **Yaouh il nous ont offert ce premier baiser nos chers tourtereaux.**

 **Je vous remercie encore de votre patience et sachez que le prochain et dernier chapitre de cette trad arrivera bien dans deux semaines mes chers loulous adorés.**

 **Un gros bisous à vous !**


	9. Un avenir à deux

**Vous le vouliez, vous l'attendiez, voici le dernier chapitre de cette trad ! (Lucette applaudie) Et oui après des semaines de retard sur la publication initiale faite il y a presque un an, et bien je suis très heureuse de vous offrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je vous remercie encore tous pour votre présence, pour avoir lu cette trad et pour m'avoir envoyé tous vos gentils commentaires mais surtout je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience car moi qui déteste attendre des plombes pour un nouveau chapitre de fic, voilà que j'ai fait la même chose pour la première fois en 4 ans que je poste (déjà !) Donc un grand merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Scott traînait sur le devant de la porte des Stilinski quand Derek se gara devant la maison. Il se concentra à sortir les courses avant de regarder dans sa direction.

« Tu vis ici mainten ant ou un truc comme ça ? »

Derek remonta les sacs un peu plus sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils « Non, évidemment que non. Je crois que le shérif aurait quelques problèmes avec l'endroit où je dormais, pareil pour Cora »

Scott acquiesça « Donc c'est quelque chose «

« Qu'est-ce qui est quelque chose » Derek jouait la carte de l'idiotie, avança pour le contourner et Scott le suivit.

« Mec »

« Scott » soupira Derek « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Stiles est à l'intérieur et je veux pas faire une scène »

« Alors n'en fait pas »

« Je n'essaye pas d'en faire »

« Si tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas le voir alors on va avoir un problème » Derek montra ses dents « Alpha ou pas, scène ou pas, je ne vais pas arrêter »

« Je ne vais pas faire ça » Scott fit un son de frustration et attrapa un de ses sacs « Je veux que tu sois heureux Derek »

Derek arqua un sourcil de surprise « Moi »

« Oui ! Et Stiles. Et… il semble vraiment… tu sais » Scott lui fit un petit sourire « Je crois qu'il est heureux avec toi »

« Ok » Derek déglutit, sa peau semblant soudainement trop petite pour son corps « Je… ouais »

« Que c'est éloquent » taquina Scott en ouvrant la porte pour lui « Je le pense par contre » Il s'arrêta et fit à Derek un regard sérieux « Ne fous pas tout en l'air »

Derek renifla mais ensuite Stiles se retourna de là où il était dans la cuisine. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il oublia de trouver une idée absolument pas drôle. Il ne le ferait jamais. Stiles sourit et Derek pencha la tête, son coeur tomba dans son estomac.

« Huh » murmura Scott alors qu'il passait « Ok, c'est mignon »

« La ferme » claqua Derek en retour en s'avançant vers Stiles sans détourner le regard.

« Tu m'amènes des choses délicieuses ? » Stiles tendit les mains vers le sac et lui sourit par dessus ce même sac.

« Bien sûr » Derek leva les yeux au ciel « J'avais des instructions strictes n'est-ce pas ? »

Scott fit un bruit de fouet derrière eux et Stiles le frappa dans le genou toujours en regardant Derek.

« Punaise oui »

« Pas du tout » souffla Derek.

Stiles lui pinça les joues et fit un sourire satisfait quand Derek lui fit un regard noir « Quel loup mignon » roucoula-t-il.

« Je vais te tuer » lui dit platement Derek.

« Ouais c'est ça » renifla Scott de derrière eux.

Stiles se retourna brusquement et attrapa le paquet de chips que Scott était occupé à ouvrir « Mec ! A moi »

« Aw allez » Scott lui fit les gros yeux « Je suis allé courir avec Allison, j'ai besoin de récupérer les calories perdus avec de bons biscuits salés ! »

« Elle te fait travailler durement ? »

Scott rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles et Stiles gémit « Noooon, pas comme ça, crétin ! »

« Hey » pointa Scott entre eux « Si je dois voir ça, que moi je parle de quelque chose d'aussi innocent que de courir avec Allison ne devrait pas être un problème »

« Il marque un point » murmura Derek en tirant sur le tee shirt de Stiles jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'appuie contre lui et que Derek puisse respirer son odeur. On dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, chaque chance qu'il avait de marquer Stiles de son odeur, pour qu'elle l'entoure, il le faisait. C'était aussi bien que Stiles semblait toujours apprécier ça. Il s'enroulait autour de de Derek comme une pieuvre et même quand il réprimandait Derek sur le fait qu'il frottait sa barbe contre sa nuque, il ne l'arrêtait pas.

« Je croyais que ça serait plus bizarre que ça » Scott jeta un coup d'oeil vers eux, ils étaient appuyés contre le comptoir, Stiles jouant avec les mains de Derek qui reposaient sur son abdomen « Mais c'est pas aussi bizarre que je le croyais »

« Punaise merci » dit narquoisement Stiles « Content qu'on soit pas super bizarre pour toi mec »

Scott sourit « Je parie que tu as dit la même chose quand ça a commencé mec. Je parie de l'argent que tu étais surpris à propos de ça »

« Tu ne sais rien ! »

« C'est Derek. Toi et Derek. Vous vous détestiez et maintenant vous flirtez et, vous savez… » Scott leur fit un signe de la main « Vous vous touchez »

« Il y a qu'une petite limite entre l'amour et la haine frangin. En plus… » Stiles sourit méchamment « Si c'est bizarre maintenant, imagine ce que ça sera quand on commencera à avoir des relations sexuelles »

Le visage de Scott s'affaissa et il prit des chips qui étaient sur le comptoir et les jeta sur Stiles.

« Salopard ! »

« Tu as commencé ! »

« Tu dois promettre de ne pas le faire sur le canapé Stiles. Je m'assois sur ce canapé ! Je regarde des films sur ce canapé ! »

« C'est mon canapé. Si je veux avoir des relations sexuelles dessus je vais… »

« Est-ce que dois faire semblant de ne pas être là ? » interrompit Derek en essayant de ne pas trop penser à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Stiles.

C'était… ouais… bien de penser à ça. Mais pas devant Scott.

« Tu pourrais ? » Stiles se tourna dans ses bras et sourit « Juste pendant une minute ? Refait tes trucs de mec effrayant ? »

Derek enfonça ses doigts dans les côtes et Stiles cria et s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

« Je vais chercher Cora » Il jeta un oeil vers Scott et puis pencha la tête pour poser un rapide baiser sur l'épaule de Stiles en passant près de lui « À plus tard »

Le visage de Stiles était d'un beau rose quand il le regarda. Scott le frappa dans les côtes et se plaignit. Stiles se jeta sur lui et Derek les laissèrent se battre par dessus les chips.

* * *

« Je crois qu'on devrait à nouveau aller jeter un oeil à celui près de la rivière » Cora secoua ses cheveux alors qu'elle faisait le tour du cinquième appartement qu'ils avaient visités en une après-midi.

Stiles gémit, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et leva les yeux vers lui « Tu peux pas faire quelque chose ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai du pouvoir sur elle ? »

« Tu vis pour être autoritaire »

Derek enfonça ses doigts dans son estomac et Stiles cria et se tortilla hors de son étreinte « Sérieusement » Il jeta un bras par dessus les épaules de Cora « Tu peux pas juste en choisir un ? On a besoin de conclure » Il jeta un oeil à Derek par dessus la tête de Cora « J'ai des trucs à faire »

« Et par ça tu veux dire mon frère » Cora enleva son bras de ses épaules « Et maintenant je suis dégoûté et je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps pour décider »

« Mec ! » Le visage de Stiles était tout rouge « On m'enlève mes plâtres à 17h, sors toi la tête du caniveau ! »

Cora sourit « Comme si tu vivais pas déjà là dedans de manière permanente »

« Ca te manque pas l'Amérique du sud ? » Stiles jeta un oeil à ses ongles « Parce que je parie que si je demande quelques faveurs… »

« Comme si je te manquerais pas » chantonna Cora en disparaissant à nouveau dans la plus grande chambre.

« Je suis pas sûr que tu me manqueras ! »

Derek sourit contre l'épaule de Stiles et ça sembla lui rappeler que Derek était là. Il se retourna pour lui sourire, son expression soudainement timide. Ca ne faisait qu'une journée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu mais il avait quand même manqué à Derek. Il lui avait manqué quand il avait été dans ce motel merdique avec Cora qui le réprimandait car il envoyait des messages à Stiles alors qu'il aurait pu encore rester chez Stiles (il craignait que le shérif ne pense à des choses qui n'était pas… encore là), il lui avait manqué quand Scott avait fait faire à Stiles ses exercices ce matin et que Derek avait eu trop de pause et pas assez de papotage joyeux pour emplir le silence. Il lui manquait, c'est tout.

« Salut »

« Salut »

« Alors » Stiles remua les bras « Tu aimes celui là ? »

« J'aime beaucoup celui là » dit nonchalamment Derek, son regard toujours sur Stiles. Ses joues se mirent à rougir quand il réalisa que Derek ne parlait pas de l'appartement, son pied libre traînant maladroitement.

« Ouais moi aussi »

Ils se sourirent stupidement l'un l'autre pendant un moment et puis Derek se racla la gorge puis détourna le regard.

« Tu es excité de te faire enlever tes plâtres ? »

« Putain oui » cria Stiles en remuant ses doigts « J'ai hâte de faire bon usage de ces bébés »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu vas faire en premier »

« Tu me connais trop bien » dit légèrement Stiles avant de se gratter la nuque « En fait je pensais faire la cuisine pour toi et pour mon père ce soir. Si tu es, tu sais, libre ? »

Derek sentit quelque chose de chaud s'installer dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'être invité à un dîner de famille si facilement « Ça a l'air bien »

« Génial, parce que je vais pas te mentir… j'aurais besoin de ton aide en cuisine »

Derek rit « Je savais qu'il y avait une embrouille »

« Mais je ferais autant de travail que je pourrais ! » Stiles tapa nerveusement les doigts de Derek et sans trop y penser, Derek les attrapa rapidement. Stiles baissa les yeux vers leurs mains enlacées et se mordit la lèvre « Hey, alors on est… j'veux dire… je me disais… »

« C'est dangereux » taquina Derek.

« Ha que c'est drôle » Stiles lui fit un regard noir et regarda nerveusement autour de lui « Ouais j'veux dire… c'est juste… »

« Stiles on n'a pas toute la vie »

« Punaise très bien ! J'allais te demander si on sortait ensemble maintenant mais je ne crois pas que je veuille sortir avec toi maintenant ! » Stiles allait retirer brusquement sa main et Derek sourit en resserrant son emprise pour le tirer vers lui.

« Stiles » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour que leurs nez ne s'effleurent « Tu veux aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

« Je me demande pourquoi je t'apprécie » souffla Stiles « Encore moins pourquoi je sors avec toi »

« Alors » Derek passa son nez le long de la joue de Stiles et apprécia la façon dont sa respiration se mit à tressauter « C'est un non ? »

« C'est un tais-toi, je détestes ton visage… » commença Stiles et Derek le coupa en l'embrassant longuement et lentement « Je te… » essaya à nouveau Stiles mais Derek le poussa contre le pilier au milieu de la pièce et continua à l'embrasser.

« Alors ce dîner ? » Stiles s'éloigna, la voix grave et essoufflée.

« Ouais » acquiesça durement Derek.

« Un rendez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Genre un vrai rendez-vous »

Derek rit « Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

« Putain de merde la ferme ! Je veux dire » Stiles fit une grimace, les joues rouges et délicieusement belles. Derek se languissait de la meilleure des façons rien qu'en le regardant « Pendant combien de temps ? » Stiles leva la tête pour l'appuyer contre le pilier et regarda Derek directement dans les yeux « Je sais que tu penses à t'installer mais si tu pars à nouveau ou si je m'habitue à toi et qu'ensuite tu… pars à nouveau… »

« Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu m'auras » dit honnêtement Derek et puis regretta peut-être assez de voir à quel point c'était honnête.

Stiles, en revanche, sourit tellement chaleureusement, si tendrement qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retirer ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'est cool parce que j'veux que tu restes pendant un long moment » murmura Stiles en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek alors qu'il se penchait contre lui.

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais, je t'aime bien en quelque sorte. Tu sais »

Derek posa sa main sur le visage de Stiles et l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de reculer alors que Cora revenait dans la pièce.

« Ok, allons-y avec celui là »

Stiles fixait toujours Derek la bouche ouverte et un petit peu essoufflé. Il ne dit rien pendant légèrement trop longtemps.

Derek sourit et se tourna vers sa soeur « Ouais ? »

« Mhm » Cora lui fit un sourire suffisant « Au moins ces piliers seront utilisés à bon escient »

Son commentaire sembla ramener Stiles à la réalité et il toussa avant de se redresser « Fantastique » Il frappa ses mains « Qui c'est qui paye le loyer ? »

* * *

Les yeux du shérif observèrent Stiles qui frétillait maladroitement dans la cuisine, puis il regarda Derek.

« Il fait tout ces efforts pour toi ? »

« Pssht » Stiles le tapa légèrement sur la tête et posa brusquement des petits pains chauds sur la table « Je fais cette sorte d'effort tout le temps »

« Ah huh, quand est-ce que ce genre de dîner chic se passe normalement, quand je dors ? »

« Regarde tout ce sel que je te laisse avoir dans ton risotto maintenant » souffla en secouant la cuillère qu'il tenait devant la tête de son père.

« Aw fiston, ne sois pas comme ça » Le shérif prit une gorgée de sa bière et fit un clin d'oeil à Derek « Je suis 100% d'accord pour que tu cuisines tous les jours »

Stiles fit une grimace à Derek quand il le prit en train de sourire à leur chamaillerie « Ne te met pas de son côté ! »

Derek leva rapidement les mains « Je ne le ferais jamais »

« Mhm » Stiles plissa les yeux puis posa les assiettes et le pain chaud « Aide moi à sortir la vaisselle s'il te plaît ? » Il remua sa main nouvellement libre « C'est toujours un petit peu raide » Puis, il ricana à son propre commentaire et Derek et le shérif levèrent les yeux au ciel. Derek se leva quand-même, se posta juste derrière Stiles et respira son odeur familière, la chaleur de la cuisine, l'aftershave du shérif, tout ce qui était devenu tellement calmant pour lui.

« Hey » Stiles le regardait et Derek réalisait qu'il avait été dans la lune pendant un petit moment « Ca va ? »

« Ouais » Derek se racla la gorge et posa prudemment une main sur la hanche de Stiles alors qu'il se déplaçait autour de lui et il se détendit quand Stiles se pencha contre lui « Où est-ce que tu veux que je pose ça ? »

« Fils, utilise des gants s'il te plaît » John secoua sa bière vers la main nue de Derek alors qu'il tenait le plat du risotto « Ca me fait mal au yeux rien qu'en voyant ça »

« Il frime » renifla Stiles en faisant un signe vers la table « Ici s'il te plait »

Derek fit semblant de faire tomber le plat sur les pieds de Stiles et celui-ci glapit avant de lui faire un regard noir.

« Connard ! »

« Stiles ton langage ! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

« Ah huh » John se tourna vers son téléphone « Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait »

« Lèche botte » articula Stiles alors qu'il s'asseyait. Derek lui sourit en retour.

« Très bien » Le shérif se racla la gorge « On doit avoir une petite discussion sur le fait que vous soyez tous les deux l'un sur l'autre et que vous me fassiez le dîner comme si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? »

Derek se figea à la moitié du chemin jusqu'à sa chaise et Stiles fit tomber le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

« Uh. »

« Éloquent comme toujours fiston » John se tourna vers Derek et arqua un sourcil « A ton tour »

« Je… » Derek regarda la nappe, le shérif et puis Stiles. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire timide et encourageant et Derek hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le shérif « Je me soucie beaucoup de Stiles »

« Et bien, je crois que les aliens sur Mars peuvent voir ça gamin » dit le shérif d'une voix traînante et Derek sentit son visage se réchauffer. Sous la table, Stiles tapa le tibia de Derek avec son pied avant de l'enrouler autour de la cheville de Derek.

« Ce ne… je ne… » toussa-t-il. Il aurait souhaité être meilleur avec les mots « Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ou lui causer du chagrin ou des problèmes. Je ne cherche pas à… créer des problèmes. Mais je veux être dans la vie de Stiles, dans votre vie aussi, monsieur, pour aussi longtemps que… j'veux dire… Si vous me laissez, si Stiles me laisse… »

« Stiles le laisse » coupa Stiles en regardant sérieusement son père « Stiles a besoin de lui dans sa vie ok ? Stiles est attaché. Tu sais qu'il en faut beaucoup et Stiles est sérieux, papa, il veut… »

« Seulement si tu arrêtes de parler de toi à la troisième personne » Le shérif leva une main « Je vais te sortir de ta misère. Je ne cherche pas à me mettre en travers de ça » Il fit à Derek un sourire las « Tu n'a été que bon pour mon fils et pour moi. Je sais que tu ne lui veux que du bien et je sais que tu ne cherches pas à causer des dégâts. Mais tu dois te rappeler que tu l'as déjà fait. Tu es beaucoup plus vieux que lui et… »

« Mentalement, c'est toujours un adolescent, totalement émotionnellement faible ! » essaya d'argumenter Stiles et Derek lui fit un regard noir alors que le shérif gémissait.

« Ca n'aide pas Stiles » Il leva à nouveau sa main quand Stiles ouvrit la bouche « Ca suffit ! Je ne dis pas non, je ne dis même pas que tu n'es pas assez vieux pour prendre tes propres décisions, c'est juste que… » Son regard oscilla entre les deux jeunes hommes « Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses. Tu as besoin de t'en rappeler. Tu as besoin de respecter les désirs d'espace et pour le moment et étant donné le fait que Stiles vive encore sous mon toit »

La dispute sembla sortir de Stiles alors que son visage rougissait et qu'il le posa brusquement sur la table « Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu nous fait la conversation sur le sexe ?! »

« Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour savoir que ça n'arrivera pas… »

« Papa ! »

« Stiles a 17 ans » coupa Derek en essayant de ne pas mourir d'humiliation « Je ne ferais… »

« Peut-être que toi non » dit fortement le shérif « Mais il aura peut-être envie de… »

« Papa ! » Stiles recula sa chaise, essaya de se lever et grimaça alors que sa jambe se dérobaient « Plus de conversation sur le sexe ! »

« J'essaye de parer à toutes les éventualités en une seule fois » souffla John « Dieu sait que tu ne me laisseras pas avoir cette conversation à nouveau »

« On n'aurait jamais dû avoir cette conversation » se plaignit Stiles.

« Tu es toujours mon fils et je t'aime. Je t'ai presque perdu, deux fois Stiles »

Stiles arrêta d'être aussi indigné et se rassit doucement. Derek plaça une main sur son genou et fit des cercles apaisants dessus. Stiles se pencha plus près de lui et lui fit un regard reconnaissant.

« Ok » dit-il doucement « J'ai saisi papa »

« C'est vrai ? » Le shérif les jaugea tous les deux d'un regard « Vous êtes tous les deux importants et tu es toujours en train de guérir. Je veux juste être sûr que vous allez être prudent l'un avec l'autre et pas… » Il haussa le ton quand Stiles sembla vouloir faire un commentaire « ... dans la chambre Stiles. Avec le coeur de l'un et de l'autre. Il n'y a rien de plus important que ça »

Derek se sentit un petit peu sans voix. A part Stiles et Cora peut-être, personne n'avait pris le temps de lui rappeler qu'il était particulièrement important, qu'il était digne d'attention. Avec ça il se sentait profondément chaud et touché à l'intérieur »

Stiles, en revanche, se tapa la tête sur la table « Oh mon Dieu est-ce qu'on est dans un film de Lifetime ? » (1)

« Tais-toi gamin et passe moi les patates avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te fasse passer ta première nuit sans plâtres dans ta chambre tout seul »

Derek s'étouffa et Stiles releva la tête en souriant.

« Et bien papa, je ne suis pas aussi opposé à ça que tu l'es… »

Comme s'il avait réalisé son erreur, le shérif pointa sa fourchette vers lui « Arrête, Scott et tes autres amis viennent dans un moment n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais »

« Alors tu as encore besoin de finir ton dîner, de laver la vaisselle et sûrement de faire les yeux doux à Derek avant que Scott ne soit bien moins clément à propos de ça et ne s'en plaigne »

« Je ne… je… on fait pas ça » finit pas postillonner Stiles avec une gorgée d'eau.

« Uh huh » sourit le shérif quand il prit Derek en train de faire à Stiles un regard tendrement exaspéré « Bien sûr »

Derek résista à l'envie de plisser le nez dans sa direction et finit par quand même sourire. Stiles appuya son genou contre celui de Derek sous la table.

* * *

« Wow, alors ça y est ? » Stiles écarta ses mains dans le nouvel appartement de Derek et Cora qui n'était pas très rempli « On a besoin de te trouver des trucs mec »

Derek haussa les épaules, observant la façon dont Stiles passait devant la porte de sa chambre, se demandant s'il pouvait le guider nonchalamment dedans sans être trop évident.

Au quatrième passage, Stiles s'arrêta, pencha la tête sur un côté alors qu'il regardait Derek « Tu n'écoutait rien de ce que je disais n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek sourit « La plupart des choses que tu dis sont des bruits sourd pour moi »

« Menteur » Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et traîna près de la porte de la chambre à nouveau « Alors, tu sais que nous sommes un petit peu inégaux sur plusieurs choses »

« Oh ? » Derek s'avança lentement vers lui et sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors que Stiles se penchait contre le chambranle de porte, les hanches légèrement avancées qui appelaient Derek.

« Mhm, tu as vu ma chambre, tu as été dans ma douche, dans mon lit… » Derek s'arrêta juste devant lui et Stiles haussa un sourcil « Je n'ai pas vu les tiennes »

« C'est un bon point » murmura Derek en s'appuyant dans l'espace de Stiles, se déléctant de la manière dont l'odeur de Stiles le submergeait, l'accueillait « Tu cherches une invitation ? »

« Ca serait la première demande polie que tu m'ais jamais dite »

« Ha ha » souffla Derek alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes.

Stiles gémit, glissa ses mains sur les bras de Derek et les posa dans ses cheveux. Ils bougèrent ensemble, chancelant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne s'arrête contre le lit.

Derek se retourna et s'assit dessus en tirant Stiles sur ses genoux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

« Sympa la chambre » souffla Stiles.

Derek rit « Merci, elle a une salle de bain et tout. Quelqu'un m'a persuadé »

« Wow, ça doit être une personne très sage avec de bons goûts » Stiles se redressa et lui sourit « Tu devrais garder cette personne »

Derek passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles puis il descendit pour le poser sur le poul au niveau de son cou « J'en avais l'intention » dit-il finalement.

Stiles sourit timidement et s'avança contre lui « Alors est-ce que tu veux… »

« Veux quoi ? »

« Je sais pas » Stiles joua avec le col de son sweat « Je sais pas comment marche cette partie, tu sais, après les baisers. En théorie, évidemment, j'ai une vague idée… »

« Vague » taquina Derek.

« Va te faire voir ok, je suis en quelque sorte novice à ça ! »

Derek rit, s'allongea sur le lit et amena Stiles avec lui. Stiles boudait et refusait de rencontrer son regard donc Derek sourit, lui embrassa le menton, la mâchoire et lui mordilla le cou jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne gémisse et ne le regarde à nouveau.

« Je crois pas que ça marchera toujours monsieur, il y a des moments où je serais en colère contre toi que tu ne pourras pas gagner en m'embrassant le cou de manière super sexy »

« Embrasser le cou de manière super sexy ? Quel beau parleur tu fais »

« Tais-toi ! » Stiles le pinça sur le côté et Derek jura en repoussant Stiles avant de le suivre précipitamment. Stiles se déplaça sur le côté, fit courir une main sur le visage de Derek et celui-ci ferma les yeux et savoura le moment « Je le pense » continua doucement Stiles « Et quand je suis en colère, tu dois te rappeler qu'en dessous de tout ça, je suis de ton côté. Même quand je suis vraiment en colère et que je ne veux pas en parler »

Derek sourit légèrement « Tu ne voudras pas parler à propos de quelque chose ? »

« Je m'en vais… » souffla Stiles mais Derek posa un bras en travers de sa taille et le piégea sur le lit.

« Pas de problèmes » murmura-t-il en glissant sa main sous le tee shirt de Stiles avant de la glisser sur son dos « Moi aussi »

« Oh crois-moi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu parles de ça » se moqua Stiles.

Derek plissa les yeux vers lui et Stiles remua les sourcils en retour.

« Tu es un homme peu loquace Derek Hale, c'est une bonne chose que je sache comment lire tes sourcils et que j'ai un radar à loups garous si finement réglé ou alors tu serais perdu sans moi »

« C'est vrai » confirma Derek.

Stiles cligna des yeux de surprise, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il souriait « Et tu n'aurais pas d'humain numéro 1 »

Derek haussa les épaules « Allison peut être la numéro 1 »

« Mec » Stiles tapa son torse « Ne me tiens pas tête, tu as besoin de moi… »

« Je t'aime » interrompit Derek et les mots sortirent de lui comme s'il avait essayé de les retenir pendant trop longtemps. C'était comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration sous l'eau et qu'il pouvait maintenant inspirer à nouveau, que quelqu'un l'avait ramené à la surface, le retenait, le gardait en vie, l'aidait à se battre pour rester en vie, de vouloir vivre. Et cette personne c'était Stiles. Il avait besoin de lui dire avant qu'il se stoppe à nouveau. C'était juste de faire ça dans la nouvelle chambre de Derek, dans son nouvel appartement, un endroit qu'il construira avec sa soeur et sa meute, dans son lit… qui sera traité comme le lit de Stiles aussi… ça sera leur lit.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement et il s'avança vers Derek pour poser sa main sur son visage « Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Même quand je veux te frapper au visage »

Derek se sentit faire un grand sourire « Je suis content que tu n'ais pas fait ça depuis un moment »

« C'est toujours la fois suivante où tu essayes et où tu meurs sur moi » songea Stiles.

Derek secoua la tête, enfonça son nez dans le creux du cou de Stiles pour inspirer son odeur « Je ne veux aller nul part »

« Très bien » bâilla Stiles en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Derek « Je sais qu'on allait faire des trucs mais je crois qu'on devrais faire une sieste d'abord. Reprendre des forces »

« Bien sûr » Derek se redressa légèrement et tira le drap jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit sur leurs jambes « C'est logique »

« Je suis malin et je sais tout » marmonna Stiles endormi.

« Mhm »

« C'est vrai ! Tu l'as dit toi-même »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil »

« Peut-être que c'était dans un rêve que j'ai fait » Stiles voûta une épaule et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre le torse de Derek « Je préfère le vrai toi quand même. Si j'avais à choisir »

« C'est bon à savoir » sourit Derek en sentant quelque chose de chaud à l'intérieur.

« Mon père m'a envoyé un message au fait »

« Oh ? »

« Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il voulait que tu viennes dîner. Une soirée plus tard et tu lui manque déjà. Tu l'as rallié à tes côtés avec tout ce truc de prendre soin de moi que tu as fait »

« C'était mon plan depuis le début »

« Je le savais » bâilla à nouveau Stiles avant d'embrasser la clavicule de Derek et que son coeur ralentissait alors qu'il s'endormait.

Derek enroula ses bras autour de lui et les resserra. Il regarda Stiles, son visage était beau et toujours continuellement expressif alors qu'il tressautait dans son sommeil. Il écouta Cora entrer et crier un 'bonjour', une voiture démarrer à l'extérieur, le goutte à gouttes d'un robinet qu'il réparera plus tard. C'était bon de savoir qu'il y aura un 'plus tard', de savoir qu'il se réveillerait avec Stiles toujours à ses côtés et que peu importe ce qui allait arriver, il ne serait plus seul pour faire face au changement.

* * *

 **(1) Lifetime est une chaîne de télévision américaine Elle diffuse surtout des séries et des films**

 **Et comme promis pour bien vou faire languir je vous offre un petit extrait de ma prochaine trad qui est un two shot et qui arrivera dans deux semaines !**

 _'Derek trouva le shérif et le reste de la meute à l'arrière du jardin…_

 _« Je vais te taper sur les fesses avec cette spatule devant tous tes amis »..._

 _Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, éloignant son corps de la prise de Derek.._

 _« Est-ce qu'on peut… aller en haut ? »..._

 _Cet oméga il y a trois ans. Gérard. Ennis. Pixies. Kanimas. Démons. Vampires. Ce chasseur de Mesa…'_

 **Encore merci à vous tous mes loulous et sachez que vous, lecteurs, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**


End file.
